The Curse of Cupid
by Raerae1983
Summary: Post Hogwarts fic- set 6 years after the war. Forced to work together on an assignment others have failed, events bring forward surprising twists and information. The last 6 years have changed everyone; no one is who they were when You-Know-Who tried to take over the wizarding world. Dark themes, smut involved. warnings will be posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Would like to that my friend Yellow-Badger333 for encouraging me to get this posted (follow her first story When two worlds collide found on Fanfic). Would also like to thank the wonderful J. for creating such wonderful characters that we all still enjoy to this day. Chapter 1 is a bit risqué, others to come may have some triggers for readers. Will try my best to be a good author and warn you all beforehand.**

**Thanks in advance for reading my work, and feel free to comment on what you think.**

Chapter 1

He heard her groan and felt her hips grind into his, his eyes travelled up her body to looking into the face of the witch currently bouncing up and down on his dick. Normally by now he'd be more into one of his favorite past times, after all it was normal for a man his age to like sex. He forced his hands to grasp Pansy's hips knowing she was lost in her own pleasure. He glanced at closed eyes glad she wasn't watching him as his mind went back to the image he hadn't been able to get out of his head for the last month.

His boss had called him into his office one Monday morning annoyed and rather wound up.

"Malfoy good you're here, I need you to go to the Caribbean," he stated.

"What's up Boss?" Malfoy had asked.

"Those bloody idiot Auror have called us in they're short staffed. On one of the islands is a sanctuary for magical creatures; ones that are nearly extinct. Hardly anyone knows it's there and there are but six staff to keep the place running and none of them are answering the bloody Floo!" he raged then took a breath and started again, "anyway their wards are going off and they need someone to check it out. As you've cleared all your cases and are up to date with your paperwork I'm sending you."

Malfoy didn't bother to argue, when his boss got like this it was useless to argue. He simply nodded and went back to his desk. He grabbed his to go bag and went to the international portkey desk. There was already one waiting for him along with what he was informed was a map of the area he was travelling to that would show where the active wards were. He nodded took his position and felt his body move in an odd pulling sensation. He checked his surroundings making sure that he wasn't about to get attacked and pulled out the map. He was glad he'd changed into shorts before he left. The heat was stifling but he slowly made his way towards the flashing light on the map. It told him where the wards were going off but not what was causing them to go off. All his training meant he was soundless as he moved. He'd been walking for about an hour when he came across a hidden lagoon with a sandy beach around it. He stopped and crouched down hidden by the foliage. He watched as he saw a woman walking around the edge of the water. He swallowed as he realised she was naked and then she turned and he saw it was Luna Lovegood and relaxed she was the wizarding worlds equivalent to what the muggles referred to as a nudist and most people had seen her like this at one time or other. She must be here writing one of her articles for the Quibbler the magazine that she had taken over the running of from her father. Satisfied that there was no real threat Malfoy went to leave when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a head breaking the water, he turned back and nearly fell over when he saw the brown hair travelling down the back brushing against an hourglass figure. He noticed the dimples at the base of her spine just as it met her arse. He rather liked the look of this woman and without thinking cast a spell to allow him to hear the conversation that the two women were having.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Luna asked

The other woman turned and threw herself down onto a towel on the sand.

Draco actually gasped when he realised that the other woman the one whose arse he'd been admiring was in fact Hermione Granger. He went to leave and then she began to talk.

"The water is glorious Luna. Thank you so much for letting me come with you on your research trip."

"That's not a problem. You seemed like you needed the break from St Mungo's although I can't believe you gave up Curse breaking to become a healer."

Now that was an interesting tit bit. But before he could ponder much longer Hermione continued to talk.

"I needed the change and a chance to put my skills to good use. At St Mungo's I actually help those effected by curses rather than having to pander to those pretentious twits that came to me demanding cures for the simplest of curses."

Luna giggled, "But that's not surely the only reason you seem so stressed these days?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Luna,"

"Try me?" she said in her usual ethereal voice.

Hermione sighed and relaxed back on her elbows.

"Well you know Ron and I broke up three years ago now,"

Luna nodded.

"He's managed to move on, seemingly rather easily to a few other witches, none whom I can say I remember from Hogwarts but they all seemed nice enough. Now I get an Owl from Harry saying that Ron is about to propose to this latest one." Hermione sighed.

"And you're not happy with that?" Luna inquired.

"Oh no I think it's wonderful. We were always better friends than lovers and I wish him happiness. No the issue is that I've not… well… you know since him, to be fair I'm not sure I did even when I was with him."

Draco nearly choked. There was no way she was talking about what he thought.

"Ah the female orgasm!" Luna said nodding her head.

"Don't get me wrong I've not been celibate since Ron and I split but there's been nothing. And well I thought maybe…. Oh its silly!"

Luna met her gaze and smiled slowly. "We're friends you can say anything you want to me."

Hermione took a deep breath and sat up her arms coming over her bare chest.

"I was hoping you could help me! You're the most sensual person I know and I doubt very much you've ever gone unsatisfied."

Luna smiled at her, "That's true I've been with a few wizards; witches too and I've always made sure I got as much pleasure as I put into the experience. If I'd known you were having issues in that department I would have sent you Neville!"

Hermione choked, "Neville Longbottom?"

"Oh yes, he's very good at giving a girl what she needs, but I can't send him to you, I think that might mess with our relationship, although we have a deal that if I ever find a witch that I want to enjoy he'd let me," she mused, "In fact I think he'd like to watch if it was us!"

"Luna!" Hermione gasped but a smile played on her lips as she caught the other witches hand and pulled her down onto the towel. "But you'll help me!"

Luna smiled at her and brushed her lips against Hermione's. Draco groaned at the same time Hermione did, he watched them kissing and felt himself growing hard as Luna ran her hands to Hermione's breast and started to knead it playing with the nipple as she deepened the kiss. In the blink of an eye Hermione moved and pressed Luna into the sand and moved to feather kisses down her body paying particular attention to her nipples then she continued her journey until her face was between Luna's legs, Draco watched as Hermione ran her tongue across Luna's clit and slipped a finger inside her. He watched shocked and incredibly turned on by what he was going on before his eyes.

Luna's head fell back as her eyes closed, her hips moved in time with Hermione's tongue and fingers her breathing deepening and her hand came up to massage her breast, "Oh Merlin that's it! You clever witch! More, please more!" she moaned at Hermione.

The other witch slipped another finger inside her and increased the tempo while sucking and nipping at her clit. He watched as she licked her lips and with a shudder she called out "Neville!"

She came on Hermione's tongue and flipped her over and quickly took up the same position on her. Draco heard a crack and was shocked to see Neville standing on the beach looking down at his girlfriend who was now sinking her fingers deep into Hermione's pussy her lips kissing her clit and pulling on it gently. The curly haired witch panted, and groaned eyes shut as the sensations washed over her. Luna looked up at met Neville's eyes, he slowly undid his trousers exposing his already erect cock and stroked his hand up and down it.

Draco felt a little smug as he saw the size of Longbottom, he was impressive, but Draco was still bigger. He wondered what was going to happen when Hermione opened her eyes. As if hearing his thoughts her eyes fluttered open and widened when they saw Neville standing there. But rather than stopping Luna she smiled at Neville and ran her hands through the witch's hair.

"Luna I didn't know you had that spell in place! Can I please?" she groaned, and Luna added another finger into her dripping channel.

She raised her head to smile at Hermione then she looked at Neville, "You'll like the taste on her lips my love!" was all she said then she replaced her mouth on Hermione's pulsing clit.

Neville smiled at his little witch and moved over to kneel beside Hermione, even kneeling he still towered over the witches and it looked bit odd as he leant down and placed his lips to hers, they kissed and Neville slipped his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the taste of Luna on Hermione's tongue. He slipped his hand into the mass of curls and kissed her thoroughly while her hips started to move in time to Luna's new rhythm. She dragged her mouth away from Neville's and tailed a hand down to his dick which she stroked and brought him forward until her lips wrapped around his length and she started to suck at him. Neville groaned and moved his hips pumping into her mouth, she licked him swiping her tongue over his sensitive tip which made him drive into her mouth.

Draco watched on in awe as Hermione took all of Neville into her mouth; he watched the witch deep throat the wizard as his hand found his dick and began to pump it in time with Hermione's strokes on Neville wishing that it was his dick in her mouth instead. He watched as the three of them began to move in a frenzy within minutes Hermione screamed around Neville's dick as she came, Neville grunted as he shot his load down Hermione's throat watching her swallow all of it then Luna growled as she came from watching Neville and Hermione topple over the edge. Draco groaned as he came all over his trousers. He smirked and cast a Scourgify on himself and surroundings then went back to the entrance of the sanctuary and went home.

"Merlin Yes!" Pansy cried as she came around Draco's dick, he followed but not because of the witch with him now. It was an odd arrangement that he; Pansy; Theo; Daphne and Blaise had but it had kept them all satisfied since leaving Hogwarts. Whenever they found themselves single and in need of a good time they came to each other although that had been changing over the last few months.

Pansy moved away from Draco and cleaned herself off, he did the same and then they got dressed and went into the kitchen. Draco pottered around the kitchen making them both some tea, he turned and set a cup down in front of Pansy, she added milk and sugar and started to sip daintily.

"Ok Pans out with it!" Draco sighed knowing she wanted to say something.

She put the cup down and fiddled nervously with her sleeve. "Well you know that I enjoy our time together and over the last few years. All of us have had… well..." she floundered, "Oh Draco I think I may have met someone!"

"That's wonderful!" he enthused.

Pansy looked up at him almost shocked at how genuine he seemed to be.

"You're not mad?" she ventured.

"Why would I be mad? Pansy we all agreed that this was never meant to be a relationship making arrangement, we all knew it was convenient when we all had the urge and no partner to scratch the itch. After all I'm pretty sure Blaise is somewhat preoccupied these days."

Pansy giggled "Yes he is, I believe he's found a girl that is playing hard to get and you know Blaise the more they seem to be uninterested the harder he chases. Daph has found someone too,"

"But she's not said anything to me?" he said feeling a bit put out that his friends seemed to be moving on with other people yet not telling him.

"Well you see Daph doesn't know how to tell you, you see he's Muggleborn!" Pansy stopped and met his gaze.

"And? Come on Pans it's been 6 years since the war ended, I'm not my father's son any more. I'm friends with Harry and Ron for Merlin's sake. I even work with them; plus why do I care about blood purity? Look at where it got my parents and Theo's dad?" Draco laughed at Pansy's expression.

"So you don't mind?"

"If he makes her happy that's all I care about, plus I'm and Auror if he fucks up I'll chase him down. Now I feel you have more to say so out with it!"

"Ok," she took a deep breath. "I got a call up for the England team, well I try out anyway. I went for the preliminary trial and found that they're after a new Seeker and two Chasers. There are three of us for Seeker and six for Chaser,"

"And this new man I am guessing is going for Chaser?" Draco said.

"Well yes and well, you know him, he went to Hogwarts with us,"

"Was he in our year?"

"Yes, he was part of DA at the end there,"

"So he's a Lion then,"

"Well yes, don't be mad Draco,"

"I'm not mad Pans, I'm glad you need a man who is brave and courageous, I love you Pans but you're not the easiest of women to get on with, our dating however brief was proof of that, you're a snake through and through and that's a wonderful thing but you being with another Slytherin well that could be the end of him!" Draco laughed.

She sneered at him and swatted his hands. "Be serious!"

"Ok so who is this Chaser?"

"Dean Thomas!" she whispered and looked away from him.

"Damn good player Dean, had a few pick-up games with him and Potter when Ginny's home," Draco commented.

Pansy's mouth dropped open and she just stared at him.

"What you thought the only people that talked to me other than my friends were Potter and Weasley? Pansy you've not changed have you? Still only absorbed with Slytherins!" he laughed.

"Damn it Draco! I'm not like that anymore, if I was would I care that Theo told me he was in love with a fucking muggle!" she'd shouted.

"What?" Draco gulped. He had known Theo was away a lot at the moment but he'd said it was work related with Gringotts. How shit was he as a mate if Theo was too scared to talk to him about the man he loved.

"See you've just looked like you want to puke and you say I haven't changed." She growled.

"No you idiot I'm looking like this because he's too scared to tell me that he's in love, I don't give a fuck that he's muggle! I just want him to be happy!" Draco replied.

"You know it's a man?"

"Of course I do, Theo has always been fluid with his choice of partner, thought he'd end up with a bloke, never thought any of the prats we knew were good enough! Now about you and Dean, I hope to hell you chase him Pans, he's the type of guy who likes the attention of the women that watch him, but he's hard to get to know really, only witch he's ever opened up to is Hermione and that's more than likely because she will keep all your secrets even at the expense of her own life, the war proved that!" he finished shivering on the last of that sentence.

Pansy got up and hugged him, this was the man she thought she'd loved when they had been children before his arsehole of a father had sacrificed him to Voldemort and he'd endured all the torture.

"Be happy Pans!" He said into her hair as he pulled back from her.

"You to Draco, I have to go now. I'm off to the training grounds tomorrow and I need to pack."

"And you need to make sure that you go for what you want Pansy!" he hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

She apparated out of his flat and he went back to the living room picking up a book that he'd been reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A month later Draco was still trying to get the image of Hermione out of his head, a week after Pansy and he had talked he'd gone to work to find a copy of Luna's magazine on his desk, he flicked through it noting that she had indeed written an article from there, just as he was flicking though the rest his boss came into his office.

"Draco I see you've read the article, well written even if it did cost me one of my best for a fruitless mission. The idiots have had the nerve to get in touch, said that their boss just got back from leave and was surprised they'd called us in. Turns out he forgot to tell the others that Miss Lovegood had asked permission to go to the sanctuary and it had been granted. We were called in on a bloody wild Niffler chase!" his boss didn't wait for a response just walked back to his office muttering about lazy idiots and no wonder they weren't all dead.

Draco shook his head and laughed at his boss, then he looked back down at the magazine he had still open in has had and he froze. There on the page before him was an article entitled "The female orgasm, myth or reality" he read it carefully and then looked for the by line. All it said was "A newly satisfied female witch" crap if that didn't bring back images he'd managed to keep out of his head during office hours.

Even now after three weeks the article was still in the bottom of one of his draws along with two others that seem to form a series about the writers on going experiences and searches for pleasure and how fruitless it was becoming. And yet she still wouldn't talk to him, he'd been to Potters most weekends for dinner and she was always there, but he never got more from her than polite indifference. How was it that Potter and Weasley could forgive him and be friends after this time but she still wouldn't even meet his gaze. He knew it was to do with his bitch of an Aunt and the word she'd carved into the witch's arm, but she was dead, and he had changed in six years.

"Malfoy!" he heard his boss shout making him jump and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes boss?" he replied getting up and going into the office.

"I've got an assignment for you."

"Yes?" he asked he'd been getting bored sitting in the office, not much had come in over the last few days and unlike at least two of his Auror colleagues he hadn't needed the lull to complete his reports.

"You're heading back to the Caribbean, specifically Barbados."

"Ok? What have they done this time?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, you're going with a Healer from St Mungo's."

"A Healer? What do they want out there?" Draco asked he'd never heard of a Healer actually going out in the field unless during times of war.

"Yes, they've been tracking a wizard that apparently has eluded them for the last ten years or so and he his magical signature has popped up on the island. You've been personally requested for this assignment so as always do your job as I know you can."

"Who's the Healer?" he asked curious now, he didn't think he knew any personally and none that would request him. "And who requested me?"

"Potter and Weasley!" his boss said just as a whirlwind of robes and hair flew through the door.

"You have got to be having a laugh! I don't need a bloody babysitter! Who is it anyway? Harry or Ron?" the familiar velvety voice raised in anger demanded.

Draco looked at his boss unbelieving; no way could they have requested him to watch her. Why would they do that and not go themselves.

"Healer Granger," his boss said voice warning her that he wouldn't be bossed around by her. "You are being sent with Auror Malfoy,"

"What!" the witch said head whipping round to take in Draco stood to the side of her. "I'm a bloody Curse Breaker! I don't need a babysitter!"

"Watch your tone with him Miss Granger!" his boss said voice commanding. Draco noted that he wasn't using her correct title as a way to make a point; to him she was still a little girl playing at dress up no matter that she is standing in front of him as a twenty-four-year-old woman.

Granger looked suitably chastised and even mumbled and apology.

"Now you and Auror Malfoy are leaving today am I correct?"

"Yes Sir, there is an international portkey ready to take us in a little over an hour," she replied.

"The time if you please, Healer Granger, I know you and your headstrong ways." Draco's boss said.

"It's set for 12.15pm, we will get to Barbados at 8.15am enough time to check into the hotel and get the lay of the land. We need to catch this wizard before he leaves the island. It's been years since we've got a lock on his signature." She said not making eye contact with either man.

"Ok Malfoy time enough to go and pack, he'll meet you at the international portkey office at the specified time" his boss said dismissing Granger.

She left his office quickly and Draco turned to his boss, "You know I'll have to be there earlier, wouldn't put it passed her to have fudged the time just enough that I'll miss the portkey,"

"I know, Potter and Weasley are at yours, they're getting your stuff ready," his boss said off handedly.

Draco didn't bat an eye at this knowing that the men would be wanting to talk to him before he left. He nodded at his boss and apparated home.

"Shit Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed as Draco appeared in his living room surprising him into drawing his wand.

"Sorry Weasley, but I don't really have time to waste, where's Potter?" Draco asked.

"Here Draco, we've got together everything you'll need plus some extra things to keep you from killing her," Harry said walking into the living room with a pile of books and enough clothes to last him a month, he shrank them easily enough with his wand and handed them to Ron who was packing Draco's to go bag.

"Why did you guys ask for me? Why not go yourselves?" Draco questioned the friends. "She doesn't even like me!"

"Exactly!" Ron said.

"Pardon?"

"Ron don't be an idiot, you need to explain more than that," Harry sighed, "Look it's not that she doesn't like you, it's just that when she sees you she remembers things she'd rather forget, we've been telling her to talk to a mind healer about it, Neville's first class, but she won't go, so instead she ignores it or hides." Harry explained.

Well it's not like she's not seen Neville, Draco thought to himself and tried not to laugh.

"Fine but still why me?" he asked again.

"Because she's our Hermione," Ron sighed, "She's the one that mothered us when we were in the forest; she's the one that can make us do just about anything she wants with a look and she's the witch that will never listen to us when she's in danger or doing something stupid. We don't have the type of relationship where we'd be able to order her not to do something, she's our family!" Ron replied dragging his fingers through his messed-up hair, Draco noted he must have been doing that a lot while getting his stuff for him as Ron is oddly the smartest out of the two of them; at least for work.

"You think she'll listen to me?" Draco scoffed.

"Yes, we do, and you're also the only one we trust to look out for her, she's head strong and can be a royal pain in the arse, but she respects those in authority especially those assigned to do a job, well at least she has done in the last six years," Harry replied.

"You are both top Aurors, you'd have authority over her!" Draco pushed.

"Fine! We can't go! As lots of people keep telling us she's the brightest witch of our age! She's already had a career as a Curse Breaker and now she's a Healer, she doesn't stop and we both know that the last time we had to work together we nearly lost; Fuck we did lose some, we can't do that again, we can't promise to be professional and not jump in to save her at the drop of a hat. You are impartial when it comes to her and you'll do better at helping her and protecting her if she needs it. We'd drive her mad and we wouldn't let her out of our sight!" Harry groaned falling back on Draco's sofa.

"Look mate, basically we'd screw this up for her. We've come a long way since the war and we're good at our jobs but when it comes to Hermione, we can't be Aurors! We're scared of losing her!" Ron bit out sitting next to Harry leaning forward and putting his face in his hands.

Draco looked at them both and for the first time realized just how much the two men had truly lost, he knew obviously the names of the family and friends that had died, shit he'd lost people too, nearly including his mother, but looking at them he realized they'd lost their innocence, their blind faith that they would be ok and that they'd make it through anything. They may be two thirds of the Golden Trio but they weren't as fearless as they had been then; not when it came to each other and not when it came to Hermione Granger. He felt like an idiot when he realized that these two were best friends and two of the best Aurors around but they never worked together on any cases.

"I'll look after her and I'll make sure that she's safe!" Draco said to his friends.

They both looked up and smiled at him. He grabbed his bag and smiled at them, "I'd better go, I've got half an hour before we leave,"

Ron chuckled, "Don't trust her not to have told you the wrong time."

"Not at all, I'll see you guys when we get back, hopefully it won't take long or we may kill each other!" Draco joked as he apparated to the International Department of Travel he didn't hear Harry's "Or Fuck each other!"

Draco was stood waiting at the office for international portkeys when Hermione walked in at 12noon on the dot, she looked up and blanched when she saw him standing there.

"A little late aren't we Granger!" he said smirking at her obvious annoyance that he'd seen through her lie.

"Malfoy, well we'd better get going!" she said turning to the witch that had stood to greet her.

"Healer Granger, your two-person Portkey to Barbados is ready, it will land you just outside of the muggle town where your hotel is located. The wizarding community there is smaller than here due to it being spread around the Islands and apparently they don't have their own towns, they have just set up certain buildings that repel Muggles to hold their law enforcement and healers." The witch explained sounding most appalled about this.

"Thank you, we'll be fine, I've secured permission for us to use our magic within the muggle areas as long as we don't draw too much attention, apparently they're all very relaxed over there," Hermione explained to Draco.

He just shrugged and took his place next to her, they both took the Portkey at the same time, Draco almost laughed when he noticed it was a coconut. They felt it get warm as it activated and then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far, I hope that you all like where this story is taking me. The following chapter is still rated M there are some parts that people may find disturbing.**

**Now for the necessary part: Disclaimer I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that honor belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3

They had arrived with no problems and walked to the hotel, it was easy enough to check in and Draco made sure they had adjoining rooms. This was accomplished by sharing a rather large bathroom. He made sure to put up protection wards on the external doors, that would only permit non-magical beings into the rooms when they were out of them and would go off in warning when they were in residence. He told Hermione that they would only access each other's rooms through the bathroom that way if anyone was watching they wouldn't be able to tell who was where. Hermione had just nodded along and then unpacked. Within an hour they were out on the Island hunting down this wizard.

That had been a week ago and Draco was starting to get frustrated, he knew what this wizard they were after looked like but not much else, Hermione didn't feel the need to share why they were hunting him, and he'd given up asking. He was here to do a job and that was what he was going to do. They had just gone down to the market Hermione was convinced that the man they were after would be there as there was a stall that sold for lack of a better word potion ingredients right there on the muggle streets. Since being in the Caribbean Draco had found that the muggle and magical world seemed to be permanently intertwined, the muggles didn't bat an eyelid when a witch or wizard was selling potions or were offering to tell fortunes. It was odd seeing how they all lived together, he'd been brought up to distance himself from any and all things muggle, being taught they were dirty, and that any self-respecting Pureblood would never sully themselves with such things. But since the war had ended and his father had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, he'd had a lot of time to change and he found he rather liked the muggle world, the bits of it he'd seen anyway. He particularly enjoyed coffee and TV, he had a chuckle to himself that he happened to be slightly addicted to a show called Supernatural; muggle's idea of demons was very interesting, and Anime was just awesome. He pulled himself back to the present his musings over as he and Granger walked the area a second time.

"THERE HE IS!" Granger shouted suddenly shooting off after the wizard they had been chasing after.

Draco growled and headed off hot on her heels, there was no way he was letting that git get away, not on his watch. They had been chasing after him dodging through stalls and heading for the centre of town, he got so close he could almost touch him when Granger grabbed him back and apparated them back to the hotel.

"What the hell Granger!" he shouted as water was suddenly pouring over his head.

"Wash it off now Malfoy! All of it! Off your clothes and then off your body! Move this isn't a joke!" she demanded.

He was suddenly aware of her hands dragging his clothes off and shoving him further under the water. She magiced the shower so that there was enough water to pretty much drown them both. She grabbed her clothes off and threw them to the floor outside the shower where she threw his and then wandlessly set them alight.

"Granger what the fuck is going on?" he asked as she started to scrub at both their bodies.

"That bastard was armed! We need to clean off now we've got ten minutes!" she explained rubbing shampoo into her mass of hair.

Draco could sense the urgency in her voice and rather than continue to ask questions he turned away from her and scrubbed himself clean until he felt that anymore and he'd lose a layer of skin.

Ten minutes later they were sat wrapped in towels on the edge of Grangers bed.

"Ok so I think that deserves an explanation!" he said hair dripping onto the towel across his lap.

She huffed and pulled her towel tighter to her, "So the wizard we are after was a Potion Master, he was rather good at creating new potions but before he could get any of them into the mainstream wizarding world he was carted off to Azkaban for producing a potion that was thought to be rather inhumane, not that anyone actually knows what the potion was about, you see it was Umbridge that accused him and sent him there, she even had a dementor kept back to give him the kiss. He was released just as Harry; Ron and I destroyed the locket the Dementor having lost its power. He was taken to St Mungo's where he was in the secure ward and they treated him as they had other victims. He seemed to be responding to the treatment, his memory came back but he seemed almost childlike. After six months he was thought to be safe to interact with others and was allowed into the ward that holds our permanent residence." She took a deep breath, "And then it all turned to shit. He was found one day mixing lots of rather innocuous ingredients together, when asked what he was doing he flew into a rage and tipped the contents onto the healer, she began to squirm and her body began contorting into odd shapes, as the other healers rushed to help her, he simply walked out of St Mungo's. We've been chasing him ever since." She explained.

"Ok but that doesn't explain the apparition and the bloody shower!"

"Ok so he has a potion that he likes to use on those that are chasing him if they get too close, it's called the Cupid potion,"

"He threw a love potion at us?" Draco questioned, how was that dangerous.

"No not a love potion, a lust potion with a rather nasty bite, once you are hit with the potion it takes ten minutes to become affective, that's when most that are following him fail, because it doesn't have an instant effect they carry on chasing him, well after ten minutes the next human you see be it male; female; magical; nonmagical you will have the over whelming desire to fuck them. Now that may not seem dangerous, but the twist is that it will last for twenty four hours and the more you fight against the potion the worse you will feel, it's like your brain has lost all control of your body; you crave that person and will do anything to get them. There have been two healers up on rape charges against muggles because they used magic to make them want them; the first healer to go after him, well he died. The first person he saw happened to be his own son,"

Draco's mouth fell open in shock, but she carried on.

"He knew it was wrong for him to feel that way about his 12-year-old son, he even tried to ease the pain by having sex with his wife whom he loved a great deal, but the compulsion to have his son was too great. The wife left with the child as she'd been told to do, but he followed them and as they crossed into Muggle London to try to hide, he ran after them and straight onto the train tracks at Kings Cross Station. He was killed by the impact of a train. After that they tried to send single Healers after him, but that didn't change anything. So they started sending them out in pairs male and female or whichever preference the healers had, but there were still mishaps where they weren't the first people they saw. And it may only last twenty-four hours but that's a long time when you're under the influence. That's why I offered to go this time. As a Curse Breaker I have more skills with dealing with what is essentially a curse, we've taken to calling it Cupids Curse, I studied it and pulled it apart and figured out the time delay and the length of its effects. I was happy to come alone but they thought that as no Healers have ever succeeded in catching him that maybe an Auror was needed, hence your presence." She finished explaining.

"But my boss said you were after someone who's been on the run for ten years or more, it's only six since the war ended."

"It's coming up to the ten-year mark since he was in Azkaban not since he escaped. The thing is that even now the reports from his last days at St Mungo's said he was too much like a child to be able to do what he is doing, but I think that they under estimated him, that really it was all an act, either that or we are totally screwed and he is flashing between child and deranged adult."

Draco got up from the bed. That was a lot of information to digest and he needed his own room, and to get dressed.

"Well you figured out what he was doing, and you got us out of there and safe, it's been twenty minutes and nothing has happened so I guess we're safe. I'm going to get some clothes on and write up the report for today, see you in the morning Granger," he said nodding to her and leaving through the adjoining bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He walked into his room and grabbed out one of the other things he'd discovered he like from the muggle world, lounge pants, they were so comfortable that he had purposefully brought at load from a shop he'd found in the market when he first got there as Potter and Weasley hadn't packed any. He grabbed his quill and parchment and quickly wrote up the events of the day including being hit with the potion but not including the fact he'd shared a shower with Granger. That done he looked around for the menu for room service, he glanced at it but there was nothing really jumping out at him, so without worrying about what Granger would think he called to his House Elf.

"Spindle?" he called in an instant a small pink elf appeared and smiled at him.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"Spindle could you get me a cheese and ham toastie please?" he asked knowing that she would get it for him regardless of his manners.

"Yes Master, can Spindle get yous anything else?"

"Hmm actually could you bring me a Pepsi as well?"

"Yes Master!" she replied nodding and blinking out of the room.

He smiled at how much he actually had grown to like the little creature, he'd tried to free her when he'd realised that his mother had brought her for him, but she had refused all his attempts so he now had a little House Elf who he paid and who he made sure was dressed and cleaned. They had figured out a relationship where she still had choices but was still under his control. She blinked back in almost instantly the food and drink ready.

"Thank you Spindle, how are you doing at home without me?" he asked knowing that she was actually quite sarcastic.

"It's been hard Sir, I mean it's difficult knowing what to do with all that food you've left, and the porn is really getting out of hand!" she replied completely dead pan.

He laughed at her and smiled, "Take care Spindle!"

"Where would I take it Sir?" she replied smiling and blinked out.

He got himself comfy on the bed grabbed the book he'd been reading by the muggle author Dan Brown and settled in for the evening.

Two hours later he realised he'd just read the same page about three times and had no idea what Professor Langdon had just discovered, his mind had been going back to the image of Granger in that shower with him and he'd wished that it had ended differently, he would have loved to grab her and kiss her and run his hands down that damn hot body of hers. He was pulled out of his day dream when he heard a rather odd noise coming from the room next door. He jumped off his bed leaving the book to fall to the floor, he grabbed his wand from where it had been next to him. He rushed towards the bathroom door then he stopped at the closed door that lead into her bedroom, he put his ear to the door and heard the noise, it was stronger this time. What the hell was in there and what was it doing to Hermione. He almost recognized the noise is was a strange growling; whirring sound but he couldn't place it. He drew his wand and readied himself to enter her room. He opened the door wand raised and froze at what he saw.

His eyes travelled the naked form of Hermione Granger, she had her head flung back against the pillow eyes closed and she was panting. He moved slowly into the room worried that she was in pain and then his eyes flashed to her left hand, it was massaging her breast pinching and tugging at the nipple, she let out a soft moan of pleasure as she was touching herself. His eyes continued to travel down to where her legs were spread apart until they stopped at her right hand, it was then he realised that she was holding something and that it was making the strange noise he'd been worried about. He watched as she moved her hips as she slowly pumped the object in and out of her cunt. She groaned louder and moved the object faster, he could see how aroused she was and the sight of her dripping pussy made his dick harden in his pants, he lowered his wand and watched the witch who had consumed his thoughts over the last few months pleasure herself with whatever it was she held in her hand. He moved closer to the bed determined to see what was having such an effect on her. She still seemed unaware that he was in the room so he took the time to really look at her, he knew he'd not get the opportunity again, there was a very strong possibility that if she caught him she'd hex him where he stood. His eyes travelled back to her right hand as she moved the object out of her and he groaned loudly when he realised that it was shaped like a large dick and that it seemed to be vibrating. She was very literally fucking herself and the sight nearly had him cumming in his pants.

At his groan Hermione had opened her eyes catching him watching her in probably the most vulnerable position she could be in, he meet her gaze and waited for the sting of the hex, but instead she smiled at him as her eyes travelled down his naked chest to the v at his abs where it met the waist band of his pants, he almost squirmed under her assessing gaze, he knew he was good looking, he took care of himself and his body rivalled that of a professional Quidditch player, these days he knew he looked better that Krum ever did; but this was Hermione fucking Granger, this witch he realised could make or break a wizard with a look and right now she was looking at him or more specifically the tent his hard cock was making in his pants. Her eyes travelled slowly back up his body to meet his eyes. Without moving her right hand she leant forward and grabbed at his waist band pulling him forward causing him to lose his balance and pitch forward on to the bed, he put his hands out in time to stop from squashing her tiny frame under his weight. He looked up at her, mouth open ready to shout at her but before he could say anything her lips met his in a searing kiss. She nipped at his bottom lips until he opened to her and she slid her tongue into his mouth boldly meeting his and tasting him. He growled into her mouth and pushed her back into the pillows on her bed deepening the kiss as his hands wandered over her breast squeezing them and kneading them gently, she moaned into him and his hand travelled down her body between her thighs where his fingers brushed against her clit and her hips lifted up to meet him. He was aware that she was still holding the device in her right hand.

"What is that thing?" he asked against her lips.

She smiled at him, "It's a wonderful muggle device called a vibrator, women and some men use them to enhance their pleasure or get them off if they don't have a partner with them."

He kissed her deeper somehow feeling more turned on knowing that she was using this on herself and the inflection in her voice he knew that she meant she was using because she didn't have anyone else. He growled into her mouth wanting nothing more than to claim the witch as his. But knowing that it wasn't ever likely to happen he pushed her down further into the pillows taking all he could.

She pulled away from him panting, "Draco please! I want to taste you!"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, he straightened back up getting ready to leave her. As if her asking him that reminded him that he was really here and not dreaming. As he went to turn she moved and grabbed his waist band again, she pulled his pants down and grabbed hold of him, he groaned as her hand slid up and down his shaft his hips bucking ever so slightly at the feel of it, she grabbed his hand releasing his dick long enough to move his right hand to the vibrator between her legs.

"Draco move it!" she instructed as he stilled his hand when it had brushed it.

He grasped it carefully and moved the thing slowly in and out of her, she gasped and lifted her hips, a wicked smile spread over his face as he increased the movement of the vibrator in and out of her cunt, he felt her grow wetter and she groaned reaching for his cock again this time as she pulled him closer she licked his tip. He gave a rather unmasculine squeak at the sensation. Then soon neither of them made any other noise then panting and the odd moan. He watched as Hermione opened her mouth and swirled her tongue round him and then slowly inch my inch she took him deeper into her mouth sucking at him and running her tongue up and down his length he groaned as the image of her taking Neville's dick the whole way down her throat sprang to mind and without meaning to he pushed his hips forward wanting to know what it would feel like to have her take him all in. other women he'd been with hand never been able to take him all and he'd never forced them to he wasn't that type of man, but knowing this witch could take all of a wizard who was only just smaller than him made him want it. Rather than pushing him away as he moved she simply repositioned herself on the bed to try to take him all. She struggled a little and then pulled away.

"You need to lie down next to me!" she told him.

He realised that at the angle he was standing at he would suffercate her if he tried that again. Slowly trying not to take his hand away from her he slid onto the bed so that his head was in line with her hips and a very naughty thought entered his mind, while Hermione was lining herself up to him he slid his fingers through the neat patch of curls and found her clit, he circled it with his index finger and then as she took him deep into her mouth he licked her clit and heard her gasp around his cock. For what seemed like forever they lay like that on her bed, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her and she was licking and sucking his dick from root to tip and he felt like he would have died happy right then. He felt her thigh muscles tighten around his head and she started to tremble at his touch, he moved the vibrator faster in and out of her drenched pussy while sucking at her clit. He felt it the minute she lost control. She pulled her mouth away from him and screamed as he lapped up the juices flowing between her legs.

"Merlin! More!" she panted out at him.

That was all that he needed he moved until he was face to face with her, he kissed her not caring if she protested that he tasted of her. She opened to him flicking her tongue out to meet his, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her on top of him placing her over his hips, she took control leaning back on him and looking down into his eyes.

"Want me to ride you?" she said already making up her mind that she rather liked the idea of that.

He let her grab his arms and pin them above his head as she leant down and kissed him deeply, she rubbed herself along his still hard cock and ground into him, she moved up until her nipple was in line with his mouth and she watched as he sucked them one at a time nipping and swirling his tongue around the sensitive tips, she mewled and raised herself up moving until she could slid onto his hard length. He tensed suddenly worried that at the angle and in this position she would hurt herself if she wasn't careful, after all the only woman that he'd fucked that liked this position was Pansy and she had learnt how to hold herself in such a way that she never had all of him inside her. Hermione slowly eased herself onto him and rather than stopping or repositioning herself she took a deep breath and then pushed down until he was completely filling her.

"Oh yes!" she moaned as she started to move above him her hands still holding his over his head.

As she moved she began losing herself in the rhythm, she let go of his arms and pushed on his chest making herself sit up straighter and pushing him even deeper into her, he growled and caught her hips with his hands, he began lifting her and bring her down onto him, Hermione rode him hard and fast moving back and leaning her hands on his thighs to push his cock to just the right angle that he was hitting her G spot and she came undone, he felt her muscles milking him and before he could stop himself he came long and hard buried deep within her.

Neither one spoke as Hermione fell forward her hands pressed to his chest to keep her from falling completely. Both muttered cleaning spells and she grabbed a contraceptive potion from her night stand swallowing it quickly. She moved off of him and turned away. That was all the response he needed she clearly wasn't the type to want to cuddle after sex, or maybe it was just because it was him. He got up from the bed and pulling his lounge pants on her left her room. He looked at the clock on the wall as he passed and blinked in shock to find that it was 11pm they'd been in her bed for the last three hours. Suddenly he felt really tired.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the delay in posting, I hope you guys are still out there! Please enjoy the next few chapters. As always I don't own any of the wonderful characters that honor belongs to J.K Rowling. 

Chapter 5

He managed to pull himself into his bed but the minute he lay his head on the pillow rather than sleep claiming him as he'd expected images of Hermione riding his cock entered his mind and seemed to pull him back into those memories, he opened his eyes and rubbed at them this was going to be long night, he really needed some sleep but all he kept seeing were images of her. When he found this wizard he was going to make him pay for that bloody Cupid whatever. He closed his eyes and determinedly turned over in the bed trying to force himself to sleep.

He groaned as he felt her legs tighten around him as she rode on him hard and ground down onto his hard cock, he felt her hands grip his shoulders as she took control and fucked him into oblivion, taking all of him into her. He was shaken awake by a sound coming from the door to their shared bathroom. He woke with a start realizing that not only had he thrown off the bed clothes but he was naked and jacking off to the dream that he'd been having. His eyes met hers as she stood in the doorway naked her hand between her legs, she'd obviously been touching herself while she'd watched him in the bed. He moved his hand and got off the bed walking towards her, his eyes flicked to the clock and he could see that it was half past midnight; well he'd had an hour of sleep maybe; he refocused on her and as he stopped just in front of her he grabbed her hand away. She squeaked in protest and a predatory smile played across his lips.

"My room; my rules!" he stated and then sucked her fingers into his mouth tasting her. He watched as her knees nearly buckled and she grabbed hold of his shoulder.

He moved her over to his bed and sat her down while he picked up his wand. He pointed it and heard her sharp intake of breath as he transfigured the sofa into a giant wooden cross. He then turned and pulled her off the bed. "Remember my room, my rules!" he looked back at her and saw her nod. He lead her over to the St Andrews cross and he grabbed her right hand and moved it up until he slipped it through the leather strap that was at the top of the right side, he fastened it and then repeated the same for the left side, as he let her hand go he trailed his fingers down her arm and further caressing the side of her breast; her hips and down until he moved her left leg and fastened it to the bottom left of the cross, he repeated this for the right side and then he stood back and looked at her. She was there with her back to him spread eagled granting him access to all of her. He didn't waste time wondering if she was ok, he knew Hermione Granger and he knew if she was unhappy he'd fucking know about it. He moved up to her and pressed his naked chest to her back. She drew in a quick breath but said nothing. He gently moved her hair away from the left side of her neck and placed his chin on her shoulder so his mouth was next to her ear.

"You look good enough to eat like this, all laid out for me!" he whispered running his tongue along the shell of her ear, he then took the lobe between his lips an bit down gently. She bucked forward almost trying to get away from his touch. He laughed and pressed harder against her. He loved the feel of her bare arse pressed against his dick, the way she groaned as her breasts hit the cool wood of the cross caused a satisfied smirk to cross his lips, like this the possibilities were endless. He ran his hand down her thigh and squeezed as he pulled her back slightly and then he slipped his hand between her and the wood. She grunted at the pull on her arms as he forced her back so that he could slide a finger down her pussy, she tried to pull away from his touch but there was nowhere for her to go, she was trapped between a rock and a hard place, so to speak.

"My rules little witch! I wonder how wet you'll be by the time I'm done with you? I'll have you begging to be fucked! And I won't hold back like I did earlier!" he growled into her ear as he spread her pussy lips and found her clit with his middle finger. She stilled completely at his touch, the only indication that she was still with him was the fact her breathing had increased and she was panting slightly.

He slid his other hand down to her arse where he slapped her, she made another adorable squeak at the sting to her cheek. Then he moved his finger is slow circles over her clit, he could feel her tensing as the sensations started to take over her body, her breath came out hard as she tried to keep herself still so she wouldn't hit the wooden cross. When he felt her tense again to hold still he spanked her again, a little harder this time and she bulked forward pushing herself into the cross. He put his lips to her ear again and started to nip down her neck until he got to the curve where it joined her collar bone, he kissed the fleshy part and then as he moved his finger from her clit and drove it deep inside her cunt he bit down. She screamed and came on his fingers, he pumped his finger inside her slipping another one in and stretching her while her muscles tried to clamp around him. Her breathing quickened and he felt her body start to tense again as he kept up his rhythm steady and pushed his fingers deeper, then just as he felt her body quiver he pulled out of her.

"No!" she cried as her head fell slightly forward her chest heaving while she panted.

He moved away from her and walked round to the other side of the cross where he could see her face.

She raised her eyes and watched as he smiled at her and sucked his fingers into his mouth tasting her.

"Mmm, sweet! Maybe I should see how you taste when I make you come with just my tongue!" he said moving closer to her, he looked down and smirked, "Or I could lick you clean, naughty witch I can see your cum trickling down your thighs."

She took a shuddering breath but didn't say anything.

He knelt down in front of her and used his wand to loosen the hold on her hands and ankles slightly so she moved down the cross and her could see her glistening cunt under the wood. "Yes I think I'll taste you while you scream my name!" he seamlessly slipped to the floor and positioned himself so that when he flicked his wand to shrink the height of the cross and let her ankles free she was forced to her knees her pussy was mere centimeters away from his mouth.

He then made sure she was secure again as he licked his away along her whole slit. He felt her shudder at the touch but she said nothing. He smirked again so she was going to try that again was she, he would have her crying out as she came for him. He found that little bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy and sucked it, grazing his teeth against it gently his hands coming up and massaging her arse as he sucked her deeper into his mouth he then trailed a finger teasingly against her pussy almost slipping it inside her, she moaned and he felt her muscles start to tighten, he stops what he's doing waiting for her body to calm down then starts the process all over again this time as he sucks on her clit he grazes his teeth against it he could feel her body getting ready for release.

"FUCK! DRACO!" she screamed as she came on his tongue.

He lapped at her and then wordlessly vanished the cross and let her arms and ankles loose, he caught her as she fell forwards panting.

He carefully moved so that he could carry her over to the bed, he looked down at her and saw a smile playing on her lips he swooped his head and captured her lips pushing his tongue in to her mouth forcing her to taste herself. He heard her groan at the taste as she kissed him back. Once at the bed he carefully set her onto her feet breaking the kiss as he did so, "ready for round two?" he growled.

"What? No more cross? Thought you weren't holding back Malfoy? Isn't a bed a bit tame for you?" she smirked up at him.

"It all depends on the bed!" he replied twisting her round so that she was facing the bed rather than him. "On your hands and knees witch!"

She did as she was told but before she could do anything else a hard slap came down on her left butt cheek, "Fuck Draco!" she exclaimed a little surprised.

He didn't respond to her he just slapped her again a little harder, he gently rubbed his hand over the spot he'd just hit, she relaxed a little thinking that maybe he was done. But as he felt her relax he lifted his right hand and slapped her on the right side, she jumped forward, but he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her back, then he brought his hand down harder but again gently rubbed the hand print that was forming there.

"Don't move witch I told you this was my turn, and my bed is anything but tame!" with a flick of his wrist Hermione found her arms and ankles bound. She wasn't as restricted as she had been on the cross however as she tried to move she found that whatever was attached to her was ridged enough that she was made to stay on all fours. The bed dipped under Draco's weight and his breath tickled the hair on the back of her neck. He brushed his lips against the sensitive spot just behind her ear, she moaned and pushed back against his hips. He smiled and moved his hand between her legs; his fingers brushed against her clit and he felt how wet she was as he plunged first one finger into her dripping channel and then added another and pumped in and out of her feeling her muscles tense and her body clench around his fingers as he increased his pressure, she screamed out as she climaxed around his fingers, without hesitating he removed his fingers and slammed his cock deep in her, she cried out as another orgasm ripped through her body making her whole body shake. He didn't let up he pulled her closer and began pumping in and out of her tight body, occasionally slapping her arse hard. Her breathing accelerated and he grabbed her hair pulling her back against him forcing her to take him even deeper. He bit her neck as she gasped at the feel of him.

"I wonder little witch how you'd like it if I used that toy of yours at the same time!" he growled into her ear. Her whole body tensed at his words.

He smiled and used his wand to call her vibrator to him, he turned it on and rubbed it against her clit, she moaned in pleasure at the feel. He slowly moved himself away from her pulling his cock slowly from her inch by inch, he could feel the anticipation rolling off her in waves, she was thinking about what he would do to her next. Rather than pulling out of her completely he coated her vibrator in her cum and slowly rubbed it between her cheeks and applied pressure against the entrance to her arse, she tensed and he waited for her to tell him no but instead he heard her take some deep breaths and brace herself. He gently pushed the vibrator into her and she hissed as it stretched her in a way that she'd never experienced. He waited again for her to tell him no but she stayed quiet he began to move the tip of his cock in and out of her tight pussy again while he pressed the vibrator deeper inside her and began to pump it in and out of her alternatively to his cock. He increased his speed and began thrusting his cock deeper into her. He felt her starting to rock her hips against him, taking it as permission he let go of his control and fucked her harder than he had anyone, he pumped into both holes and groaned when he felt his balls tighten ready for him to come. The next minute she let lose a feral cry and came around his cock so hard he thought she would have collapsed if not for the bonds holding her in place, he pumped fast into her forgetting that he had breached her arse as well and came with a grunt and collapsed onto of her. He heard a squeak of pain and quickly removed himself and the vibrator from her, with a look of horror he looked down to see a streak of blood on the sheets, where the hell had that come from? Had he pushed too far? She hadn't said anything until that last second when they'd both been coming down from their respective orgasms. He found his wand and released her, but before he could do more his body was overcome with exhaustion and he blacked out on the bed Hermione having done the same and still lying under him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About an hour later Draco came to, he looked down at Hermione still pinned under him and his memory came flooding back. He jumped away from her and cast healing spells and soothing charms not sure what he had done to cause the blood he remembered seeing. She lay there unmoving even as he gently moved her to her side checking on her. Shit what the fuck had he done! He'd never lost control with a witch, he knew he could hurt them just with his size let alone anything else he would have done to them if the opportunity had arisen, but none of his previous girlfriends had even let him use hand cuffs let alone bind them to a St Andrew's cross while he had his way with them. How was it that Hermione Granger was the one witch he lost it with, was it her or was it that damn Cupids Potion! He gently picked her up in his arms and decided that the charms might not have been enough, he held her close while he walked to their shared bathroom. As he got closer to the door he felt her tense in his arms, so she was at least partially aware of what was going on, was she getting ready to jump down and run back to her room? He wished he knew and of course he could he was a highly skilled Legilimens but he refused to use that on her. She deserved some dignity after what had just happened.

He carefully sat her down on a chair inside the bathroom and went over to the bath, it was one of those Jacuzzi tubs that was set down in the floor with a little step to allow entry. He turned on the water and grabbed what looked like bubble bath, he poured some into the running water and was instantly assaulted with the vanilla smell that her recognized as pure Granger. He waited for the bath to fill using his wand to adjust its size so that he could sit in it and it would cover up to his shoulders, even thought it was a deep bath it still wouldn't fit him if he was sitting on the seats that were molded into the bath. Once it was full and the temperature perfect he went back to Hermione who he noticed hadn't moved from her spot on the chair, but her eyes were open and staring off into the distance.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he muttered as he picked her up again, his mind wandered as he thought about how perfectly she fit into his arms, he shook the idea free and moved to the tub. He carefully stepped in and lowered her into the bubble filled water as he lowered himself to one of the seats, he set her floating cross the tub from him and watched as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply setting herself on one of the seats. He slowly turned on the Jacuzzi part of the bath and watched as she enjoyed the jets as they seemed to massage her tired body. He sat there watching her making sure that she didn't drown as she appeared to have fallen asleep floating in the water, while he could he looked his fill was it the bloody potion or was it the witch herself. He had to admit after seeing her in the animal sanctuary she'd filled his thoughts and had trouble getting her out of his dreams, but he'd never have acted on any of the feelings he was having, after all she was Weasley and Potters best fucking friend and until this wizard she'd hated him. He shook his head and grabbed for his wand that was next to the bath, he slowly muttered as he moved his wand casting healing charms on the water to aid with what ever the hell his did to her that made her bleed. Happy that they were working he grabbed a cloth and started to clean himself up after everything that they'd done in the last, he paused and looked at the clock, it was 4 am how was it they could fuck for three hours and then sleep of one he could feel his cock stirring as he thought about all they'd done. How many hours had Granger said the Cupid's thing was active for? Twenty- four hours and so far, although it had been a delayed reaction since they had been hit and showered together they'd fucked twice, and it has exhausted him each time, how was his body still hard for her and he couldn't sleep for longer than an hour. By his calculations there were about twelve hours left thirteen max if it went from the time delay. He tried to relax back in the water having put a stasis spell on it to keep it at the perfect temperature the jets hitting the tight muscles in his back just right as he closed his eyes he heard a small groan come across the bath, his eyes snapped open and he looked at the witch still floating on the bath, she floated closer to him and he gently ran his finger along her calf, he watched as she jumped at the unexpected touch and her head dived under the water.

"Shit sorry Granger!" he laughed grabbing her body and hauling her out of the water pulling her body into his lap.

"Bastard!" she choked gasping for air one arm automatically going round his shoulder to stabilize herself.

Once she was calm and no longer breathing heavily she settled herself into his lap. Without conscious thought he started stroking down her bare back fingers grazing her hip. She let out a sigh and turned towards him. His hands went around her waist and he pulled her closer into his body. She cupped his face in her hands and leant in to kiss him, she moved round straddling him and grinding against his hard cock. He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Granger you ok?" he asked still worried about what they'd done earlier.

"I'm fine Malfoy," she said a blush dusting her cheeks, "I'd never done that before but I'm ok. Fuck Draco you're a lot for a woman to take!" she finished meeting his eyes.

"Is that a problem?" he asked enjoying the look in her eyes.

"Fuck no!" she replied lifting herself out of the water and positioning herself over his cock, "This is becoming a fucking addiction!" the last word a half groan and she sinks down taking all of him into her tight cunt.

This time they both take their time the water making their bodies slick as they move creating less friction than when they're on the beds, they slide together softly but that only seems to push them closer to the end, they both found their release is a lot gentler this time. They sat together in the water for a minute and then Draco moved and grabs Hermione's shampoo.

"What are you doing?" she asks eyeing him.

"I'm going to wash your hair for you and then the rest of your body!"

"Why?"

"Because it kills two birds with one stone!"

"And what are they?"

"You get clean; I get to touch you. Have you never done this before?"

"No!"

"You don't know what you're missing." He gently lays her back in the water so that her hair gets wet then pulls her up turning her away from him.

He lathers some of her shampoo into his hands and smiles at the jasmine smell coming from it, he carefully massages it through her hair making sure he doesn't snag as he goes. Merlin he was getting hard just from washing her hair, this Cupid's whatever had a lot to answer for, he smiled to himself, why did it feel like that was his go to thought at the moment. He rinsed her hair and then grabbed the conditioner and did the same. Soon she was groaning as he touched her, he finished her hair and began to soap up her body, everywhere he touched she groaned and started to move closer to him.

"Fuck Malfoy!" she gasped as his hand slid between her thighs and brushed his index finger against her lips and teased her clit.

He smirked at her and pushed his finger inside her teasing making her even wetter which he proudly thought was a feat considering they were in a bath.

"Enough!" she choked out as he felt her muscles tighten around him.

Quicker than he thought she could move she sat up and moved over to straddle him taking him deep inside her, his arms went around her waist holding her to him as she moved herself on him. All too soon it was over, and she collapsed in his arms spent and shaking despite the warm water surrounding them. He carefully stood up taking her with him out of the water, he grabbed a towel and carefully dried her off, he wrapped a towel around his waist and carried her sleeping form to her bed he gently lay her on the bed and went to leave. Noticing that it was two hours since he'd put her into the bath.

"No stay!" she sighed holding her arm up.

He knew it was a bad idea, but he was dog tired, so he pulled on his lounge pants and carefully slipped into the bed next to her and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He woke an hour later to find Hermione had moved over to the dressing table, she was sat in front of the large mirror there looking around at the table. He took in the robe she'd flung over her body, she can't have been up very long, before she consumed his thoughts again he noticed something in the mirror. Without thinking he'd jumped out of bed and flew towards her.

"Granger move!" he shouted just as she was about to look into the mirror.

He reached her just in time and threw her to the floor his body covering hers just as the mirror exploded. He grunted in pain but was focused on Hermione, was she hurt? Had the spell hit her? She wasn't moving, and her eyes were shut. He quickly felt her head for any damage, he found a rather impressive lump starting to form at the back of her head.

"Spindle!" he shouted into the room.

"Yes master?" she queried as she blinked into the room, "MASTER!" she cried when she took in the sight before her.

"Spindle stay calm, I need you to help me," he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"What does Master need?" the House Elf asked moving forward on shaky feet.

"I need you to move Granger for me,"

"Miss Hermione? What has happened? Master Harry and Master Ron need to come?" she said to him.

"No Spindle they do not, if they come they won't like what they find. Now snap out of it! You've seen me injured before now help!" his voice became firm he knew that if his House Elf was left to her own devices her mind would have her punish herself for letting her Master come to harm. No matter how much freedom he gave her she still couldn't always fight her nature.

Spindle snapped to attention, "Yes Master, what does you want Spindle to do!"

"I need you to move Hermione from under me without knocking me, I'm pretty sure she's just knocked out when I threw her to the ground. I have found a lump on the back of her head, but her breathing is stable, and her heart beat is strong." He finished.

Spindle came up on his left side so that he could see her in his peripheral vision, she then carefully touched her hand to Hermione's cheek, "Master is right, she is good, Master needs to hold his self up or he will falls when I moves her. I blinks her to the bed."

Draco slowly braced his hands on either side of Hermione's head to hold his body away from her.

"Ok Spindle, do it now," He said.

He saw her nod and then he felt the difference as he had to hold his weight from hitting the floor, then almost instantly he saw big fluffy pillows appear under his body taking the weight. And Spindle appeared back next to him.

"Master she is on bed, I healed her a bit, her body just needs rest, you heavy for little thing like her!" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Spindle," he replied sighing with relief that she was ok.

"Master you however are not good!" Spindle said sitting on the floor next to him.

"How bad is it?" Draco asked.

"It's bad, glass in deep on back, at least here you not sleep like at home, that would have caused more issues," she said with a small smile on her face.

He couldn't help laugh at that trust his nosy; smart arse House Elf to point out that he sleeps naked normally, he was glad Hermione was asleep.

"I can't help you Master, you need to have glass removed and cleaned and stitched, I haven't got the dexterity to be able to do all that, the glass is in very deep, it will need a pinchy thing to remove," Spindle explained.

Draco growled, he knew that the mirror had hit him hard, he'd felt the shards penetrate his skin, but to have Spindle tell him she couldn't help like she had before when he'd come home injured annoyed him, if it had been any other part his body he would have done it with her.

"Can you at least clean some of it to see how bad it really is, sometimes the blood makes it look a lot worse," he asked.

"Yes Master, it won't be better but yes Master!" Spindle huffed.

"Thank you," he grumbled.

What felt like an eternity later Spindle was back at his left side, he could see she didn't look very happy.

"How bad Spindle?" he asked.

"Master I wake up Miss! She needs to help. You still bleeding, cleaning won't stop it!" she explained.

"Hermione needs to be woken any way if she's hit her head concussion can be very serious." Draco reasoned.

"Glad you realised that Malfoy, but I'm awake!" Hermione's voice came from the bed.

He was pleased that her voice didn't have any tremors in it and was quite strong.

"Where are you anyway?" he heard her ask.

"After saving your arse I'm stuck down here on the floor!" he replied.

"Excuse me! Saving my arse from what?" he heard her move, "Merlin's beard what the fuck happened?"

"Some bastard got in and curse your mirror with a Looking Glass spell!" he replied, "I hate to be a pain but any chance you could help Healer Granger!"

"Sorry! Just trying to figure out how they got through your wards!" she replied.

He heard her get off the bed and come round to get a proper look at his back, he tried to move his head but was rewarded with a smack to the back of it.

"Spindle!" he growled.

"Master not move! Miss Hermione help!" his House Elf ordered.

"Oh! Who are you?" Hermione asked suddenly coming face to face with Spindle.

"I Spindle Miss Hermione, Master Draco's friend," Spindle responded while still looking to make sure he didn't move.

"His friend?" Hermione mused.

"Yes, he not want House Elf, but I not want to be cast out, so we friends. Even if he massive pain and messy!" Spindle explained.

"I like her Malfoy!" she laughed.

"Me too that's why I keep her around! Now about my back."

"Yeah, it's a fucking mess Malfoy, I'm going to need to cut some of these pieces of mirror out of you back, there are also at least three wounds that aren't clotting, you'll need to stay really still." Hermione appraised.

"Just get on with it, how long have I been like this Spindle?"

"About hour and half Master." The House Elf responded.

"Fuck!" he grunted, that was the longest time that he and Hermione had resisted the Cupids Curse.

"I know but let me get to work," Hermione said knowing what he was thinking.

He heard her go to her bag then he felt something cold touch his back, he hissed at the feeling. But he stayed still.

"It's antiseptic wash, I'm going to have to do some of this the muggle way, sorry Malfoy," she explained.

He grunted but didn't move, "Spindle can you help find who did this? In my current state I have only manage to check the wards and no wizard has come through them, but I can't see why a muggle.. Fuck Granger that hurt!" he growled as Hermione pulled a large piece of the mirror from his shoulder blade.

"Suck it up!" was all she replied.

"Again why would a muggle do this?" He asked Spindle.

"Master I can trace the magic signature from the spell and find out who is marked by it, that will tell us who, do you want me to you know do the thing I can do?" Spindle said coming to stand in front of him so that he would see her wiggling her eyebrows, her way of letting him know she was keeping something secret from others present.

"Yes Spindle please do we need to find out what's going on and if this wizard is hurting muggles." She nodded and blinked out.

He lay his face in the pillow and closed his eyes, it took all his concentration not to jump every time Granger removed a piece of mirror from his back. He hissed a couple of times but he didn't move, he could feel every piece in his skin as if it were burrowing deeper.

"I'm going to give you a pain potion Malfoy, the next bits I don't think even your will power will keep you still." Hermione said moving away from him.

A hand appeared in front of his face holding a vile out to him. He uncorked it and with some difficulty downed it.

"So…." Hermione started.

"Yes Granger?" he replied starting to feel the effects of the potion.

"When did you, Harry and Ron become close?"

He smiled, she'd never asked his friends about how they overcame their pasts but obviously she thought he needed the distraction.

"It started after my trail, things were being printed in that bloody paper about me and mother that no body could have known. I went to the Aurors but they wouldn't listen to me, I was under punishment anyway and being home schooled to get through my last year, I was the last person they wanted to listen to. I went home and just had to hope it was a coincidence. But for the next month I was all over the paper, mum too and then she started to get owls, I never knew what was in them but I recognized them from before the battle, they would come to the manor every few days and afterwards mum would be inconsolable so much so that Noseless would threaten to lock her in the dungeon. With the return of these owls I stopped being in the paper so much, but mum reverted to shadow of a woman she'd been under my father's control, I couldn't stand it anymore so I went back to the Aurors and started shouting, there must be something they could do clearly mum was being blackmailed or worse. As I was being forcibly removed Harry and Ron came in, they were still in training but they heard some of my rant and grabbed me….. Shit Granger that hurt!" he paused as Hermione pulled a large piece of mirror from his left shoulder blade.

"Sorry, please continue," she prompted.

He took a deep breath, "I thought they were just going to throw me out but instead they took me back to Gimmauld Place. I have to admit I was scared, no one had stopped them and they could have done anything. But to my surprise Harry offered me a coffee and they both sat down and asked me to tell them everything again. I went through all of it, from before the war; during; after and to what had happened in the last two months. Harry stood up and started shouting something about should have let Hermione squash her when they had the change. Ron had stayed pretty quiet but then asked me if I could get a letter from my mother. When I asked why, he produced one and let me read it. It was a black mail letter to Molly, it demanded that she inform on what was going on or else certain secrets would be revealed in the next edition. It was dated the day you and the boys flew that damn dragon out of Gringotts." He paused and hissed through his teeth, she'd found another deep bit of mirror. "I went back home and using Harry's cloak went into mothers study and found where the letter were hidden. I grabbed a few from all through the pile, Merlin it was a big pile, and went back to Harry and Ron. We read through them and found that every time the paper printed something about me or my family mother had ignored the threat. I couldn't control my anger but the boys persuaded me to go to mother and get her to ask her friends if they'd ever gotten any letters." He took a breath, "How's it going back there?"

"Um… well I've managed to remove most of the mirror shards, I'm just using some healing balm on them to get them to close up." She replied her voice sounding edgy, "tell me more!"

He sighed and continued his story, "It took us a good three months to compile all the data we could from the letters, we went to the head Auror to talk to him and got agreement to head up an operation to catch this person. Harry told us that it should be easy and that in the next few days we'd find a way to prove who was gathering all this inside information I'd assumed that Skeeter was being fed the information. Sure enough the articles suddenly became about you alluding to your relationship with Ron. Then suddenly the stories stopped being printed, Rita it seemed had disappeared."

"Ha yeah something like that!" Hermione snorted.

"anyway, Harry took us to see the head of the Auror's, there we came up with a plan, he said that he could prove that Rita Skeeter was the one blackmailing our mothers and the rest of the wizarding world. When the Head of the department asked how he knew it was her or could prove it he said that back at Hogwarts Hermione Granger had uncovered that Rita was an unregistered Animagus and a beetle of all things. When he was questioned as to why you hadn't reported her Harry explained that it had been at a time where you guys were doing things that weren't necessarily...well…safe and that she would use it against us you. Apparently you kept her locked in a jar for like a month until she agreed to leave you and the boys alone. Harry told the boss that you'd found her in her Animagus form in your living room and captured her again. Harry then went on to explain that he had a plan where we would use something called CCTV to catch her changing and escaping. He collected her from you in yet another jar and set up a fake study at his place with no windows so she didn't know where she was, we used Spindle to set the scene. It was the strangest thing to see those muggle cameras set up, Harry enchanted them so that they would feed images directly to a computer in the Boss's office. We kept her in a jar for a week and would discuss things in front of her that we knew would have her itching to escape to write an article about all she learned. On the seventh day we had Spindle bring in food on a tray looking around for Harry, she pretended that she couldn't find him and left locking the door behind her, she just made herself invisible and waited. The beetle in the jar began to push against the sides of the jar. We were sat in the office watching her go back and forth slowly moving the jar to the edge of the table when she got to the edge of the table she pushed the jar off and we watched as it shattered. She transformed and looked around the room to find where Harry had hidden the floo powder. The minute she had escaped Spindle had activated the spell that we'd placed on the fireplace so that it would only take her to the Head Auror's office. We watched as she found the powder, as expected she walked into the fire, she didn't even turn round as she used the powder and called out her home. Merlin that witch appeared in the office talking about how she was going to ruin all of us, that our parents wouldn't be able to save us, well me and Ron anyway. The look on her face was priceless when she back out of the fire place turned round to see us all watching her. She was shocked and before she could change form Spindle charmed her so that she was stuck as human form. Best day ever!" he finished smiling at the memory. He'd not expected that to be the beginning of some the best things to happen in his life, he finally had friends that weren't just after his money.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flash, "Ah Spindle how did the search go?" he asked trying to keep still.

"Well Master….." she stopped when she looked at his back, "Mater is still bleeding!"

"What?" he asked, "Granger?"

"I said I'd nearly healed all of it, there are two cuts that I can't heal, it's like the mirror shards are burrowing into your back. It will take me some time to figure out how to stop it, I've put muggle stitches in them but they're still bleeding." Hermione explained.

"Ok fine I know you'll sort something out. Spindle what have you found?"

The House Elf huffed and began, "I found the magick that was in the mirror, it was attached to one of the muggles that has been in your room a lot. She was in a room with a desk and on the door it had a sign that said House Keeping, but the room wasn't big enough to keep a house in!"

Hermione laughed at Spindles comments, "It's where the people who clean the rooms have their office so they know what work they have for the day," Hermione explained.

"Fine, I guess, I think. Anyway she was sitting in there alone I could smell the magick on her, she was talking to herself, muttering things like, she didn't deserve him, he said it would work. Then she got up and left the room and hotel. I followed her to a market, there were a lot of muggles and witches and wizards mixing together it was beautiful, why can't home be like that?" Spindle mused.

"The muggle here are very laid back they also celebrate the old ways, there are a lot of celebrations for the old muggle gods. It would be nice if England were a bit more like this but they're a lot more aware of things that are going on around them, they're not good with just going with the flow, here they don't really mind if its magick they embrace it and often seek out shaman and witches to help them, obviously not realizing they are really magick beings." Hermione explained.

"Spindle please carry on," Draco said.

"She was rather rushed going from stall to stall asking if they'd seen someone that apparently wasn't there, she came back to hotel master not happy, said she go back after work see if he there, she needs to know that the spell worked and that gorgeous man would not stay with the bush hair lady, the lady wasn't good for him, she would be better for him," Spindle finished.

"Can you follow her again later Spindle when she goes back to the market?" Draco asked.

"Yes Master, I do it, Miss Hermione fix back!" Spindle said and blinked out.

"I am trying Draco," Hermione said quietly from behind him.

"I know, I think that you may have to work faster though," he replied feeling his prick starting to stir, being in pain had seemed to stop the Cupids Curse temporarily but now that he was mainly healed it was taking over again and the desire seemed stronger than before, 5 hours would do that to you.

He felt her hands move to his back gently probing at what he assumed was one of the lacerations that she couldn't close. At the touch of her hand he hardened.

"Fuck Granger, please you need to stop touching me, or you need to come here so I can taste that sweet cunt of yours!" he growled out.

He heard her gasp and was overwhelmed with need to move and touch her, he went to raise up on his arms, but her hand pushed him back down.

"We can't do this Draco you're hurt, you can't move!" she exclaimed panting trying not to leave his wounds unattended but really wanting him to fuck her.

He moved his hand behind him and grabbed hold her, she squeaked as he moved his body round and pulled her to him, he growled feeling the shard of mirror burrow a little deeper into his back, but he didn't care he could smell her arousal now and he wanted her. He couldn't get her under him so he propped her up with her back against the bed and her arse on the cushion where his head had been he tore her kickers from her body and positioned himself so that his face was between her legs, he tenderly kissed her inner thigh and moved his kiss up grazing her dripping core with his lips, she hummed as he got closer to where she needed him. He stroked his tongue along her slit and she arched into him panting as he made applied more pressure finding her clit and sucking it.

"Fuck Draco more!" she called out then he heard her catch her breath but he had a feeling it was nothing to do with where his tongue was, "Draco! Merlin Draco keep doing that, it don't know how but your back is healing,"

He didn't stop as he sucked her clit, he slowly moved his arms and began teasing her with his fingers, when he didn't feel any pain he rolled his shoulders and lifted himself up, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto the pillow he had been lying on. His mouth covered hers as she groaned at the feel of his fingers pressing deep inside her, he pumped his fingers in and out of her while he plundered her mouth with his kiss. He felt her starting to clench around his fingers and increased his speed, she ripped her mouth from his and screamed as she climaxed around his fingers.

"Fuck Hermione, that's my new favorite sound!" he said as he lifted her arms up to remove her clothes.

His lips trailed kisses down her neck finding that tender spot between her neck and shoulder and biting down. Her breathing increased and she pushed her body up to meet his, his hands explored her body with such reverence that she almost cried, no man had ever touched her like this, it made her sad that he was doing all of this and treating her like a goddess, so awed that he could touch her and it was all because of a stupid spell, she needed a man be it wizard or muggle to treat her like this in real life. Draco Malfoy had fucked her in ways she'd never imagined, but he'd also made sure that she was safe and happy through out the entire thing. She was shocked with herself, she'd never thought that she would have accepted Draco Malfoy doing half of this stuff to her and yet even though she knew the Cupids Curse was responsible she was going to miss this. Her mind quickly snapped back to the present when she felt Draco bite her gently on the shoulder as he filled her with his cock. They moved frantically neither one seemingly able to get enough of the other, she climaxed around his cock arching so high off the floor he had to grab her to make sure she didn't hurt herself, he kissed rained kisses down on her face her neck, any part of her he could reach as he thrust deeper inside her. They were lost to the rhythm of their bodies. Draco suddenly felt Granger still under him, he didn't even open his eyes he just nuzzled at her neck nipping at it eliciting a cry from her as she arched into him, he lost control then and pounded into her until he came hot and fast into her tight cunt. The instant he came he felt his body shudder, he quickly got up and moved away from Hermione casting a cleaning spell while he was at it and grabbing a contraceptive potion to bring back to her. He felt different, like he'd just done something really wrong, he was no longer in a permanent state of arousal, he looked at the clock in the room and stopped, it was 4.45pm, hi mind suddenly put the piece together, Hermione had stopped moving because the curse had ended with her slightly before it had him. Fuck, he'd just forced Granger to have sex with him, he should have stopped! He turned back to face her and watched as she got up and tidied herself, taking the potion he held out to her. Before her could apologise Spindle blinked back in.

"Oh Master Miss Hermione did a wonderful job on your back, it's all healed now, not a scare in sight."

"Thank you Spindle now what have you found?" he replied he'd ask Hermione about his back once he'd got the information they needed.

"I followed the muggle back to the market, she found the wizard she was looking for, she apparently asked him for a love potion for a beautiful English man that was staying in her hotel. She confronted him and told him that you hadn't changed towards her and that it was unfair that you were still with the mousy woman. He laughed at her and told her that it wouldn't be a problem soon, he asked her if she'd put it on the mirror as he'd instructed, she told him yes but that when she looked into the mirror she couldn't see what he was talking about, apparently he'd told her that the spell would make it so that every time you looked in the mirror you would see her reflected back and it would cause you to fall in love with her. She shouted at him that it wasn't working and that he had to give her something stronger. He laughed and refused, then he left." Spindle explained.

"It must have been that bastard we were chasing, he got to a muggle to get her to spy on us, he knew where we were staying but couldn't get in himself. Merlin's shiny red apples now we've lost him again!" Draco cursed.

"No Master I found him, his magick easy to follow when you know what you're looking for," Spindle replied.

"You know where he is?" Hermione asked shocked that the House Elf could do such a thing.

"Of course, how do you think we find our Masters when hurt and need us, we follow magick, Master has been good to me though so I managed to become more powerful," Spindle said looking pleased with herself.

"Can you find him now?" Draco asked.

"Yes I can lead you to where his magick is strongest," Spindle replied.

"Great, lets go!" Hermione replied going and grabbing her bag and filling it with things they'd need.

"Hold on Granger, we need to alert the local Auror department, we're going to need back up," he told her.

"Fine send them a message and then lets head off,"

Draco used the hotel phone to call the Auror's he had learnt that they were set up with the muggle law enforcement and used the same forms of communication. He found the set up slightly odd but wasn't going to question it after all this was a very different place from London. He left message and then grabbed his stuff to follow Spindle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They followed Spindle to a road that appeared to have a dead end, Hermione looked around in despair, they'd lost his trail.

"In there Master!" Spindle pointed to an empty space.

"Spindle there's nothing there." Draco replied.

"There is Master, there is lots of nasty stuff in there, come I take you in, wizard magick not stop House Elves from getting in." she said taking Draco and Hermione's hands.

They felt a strange popping sensation and then found that they were in a hallway.

"Spindle the local Auror's won't be able to find this place can you go and help them get in while I see if I can take down the wards." Draco said.

"Yes Master although the muggles can see this place, only pure hearted people can't get in here, wizard very bad man!" Spindle said and blinked out.

Hermione and Draco slowly explored the building wands at the ready in case they needed to defend themselves. They opened one door and Hermione wretched at the smell coming from the room.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked covering his nose.

"It's Sulphur, I think we've just found his potions room," Hermione replied waving her wand to clear the air.

They walked in carefully into the room, walking around looking at viles and jars on shelves littered with skeletons, lizard skin and other more repugnant things.

"Malfoy here! I've found something!" Hermione called him.

He looked up to see that she had moved away from him and was looking at a desk in the corner. He went to see what she was looking at and found her holding a large leather bound book.

"That isn't what I think is it?" he asked.

"It's his spell book, it's got everything he's ever made in here," she answered.

Draco looked over her shoulder at the contents of the book. Then his eyes were drawn to something sticking out of the back pages. He took the book from Hermione and flipped open, his eyes skimmed the page and then he put the book down and went running out of the room. Hermione looked shocked at his disappearance then she looked down to see what he'd been reading.

"Circe's cunt! No!" she exclaimed she shrank the book put it in her bag and started running after Draco.

She was seconds behind him as he ran through a door and stopped dead in his tracks. They were stood in a corridor that resembled a muggle hospital ward, there were six rooms leading off of it. Each had windows that they could look in from the outside.

"Malfoy what is this?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's a whore house, but I don't think the women agreed to this, I can smell Cupids Curse," Draco replied realsing that the horrid potion that had been put on them actually smelt of strawberries.

Hermione and Draco moved to look into one of the rooms and saw a muggle man forcing a woman to her knees and opening her mouth, they watched as he rammed his cock into her mouth causing her to gag, as she choked he smacked her around the face and repeated the action. They heard a scream and turned to look in another widow where a witch had been put under the Imperius Curse. They could see in her eyes that she was trying to move. The muggle with her seemed to enjoy making her scream.

"We have to stop this, there are muggles and witches in each of these rooms, they're being raped Malfoy!" Hermione hissed her anger barely contained.

He could see sparks of magick come off her hair the angrier she was getting. He didn't need to tell her what to do he just opened one of the doors and walked through.

"Get off you bastard!" he growled the muggle man jumped at the voice.

"Who are you? This is my time with the little bitch, I paid for an hour!" the man said clearly not seeing the threat.

Draco smiled and then lifted his wand, he hated having to use curses like this but he quickly Imperiused the man and ordered him to walk out of the house and wait for the local Auror team to arrive. He went and did the same in three other rooms while Hermione had done the same in two of them, she was just checking the muggle woman over when Draco went to the last room and called her over. She went not sure why he had called her until she saw who was in the room. Before her eyes she saw Rabastan Lestrange, he was whipping a muggle woman, while she as in chains, tears rolling down her cheeks obviously het Cupids Curse had worn off sometime ago. But Rabastan was enjoying himself as he forced his dick in and out of her arse. Cackaling as he did so.

"Spindle!" Draco called.

"Yes Master?" she said appearing next to him.

"Have the others arrived?"

"Yes although I wasn't really needed to help the group of muggle men outside was a bit of a give away, they all suddenly confessed to some very disturbing things and the Auror's called the muggle police." Spindle replied slightly put out that she'd been left on the sidelines.

"Well how would you like to do something more exciting?" Draco asked her.

Her eyes lit up and her ears flapped a little. "Yes Master!"

"You see that bastard in there?" he asked pointing through the widow.

"Yes, isn't he wanted? He's Dark Wizard!" she replied.

"Yes Spindle, he's wanted for working with Snake Face, he's also wanted for countless rapes and assaults against Witches and Muggle Women." Draco growled.

"I can blink him home!" Spindle said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Take him straight to bosses office, exactly as he is!" Draco confirmed.

Spindle smiled blinked into the room grabbed hold of Rabastan's hair and blinked out with him. As he went Rabastan screamed in agony. Draco and Hermione walked into the room just in time to see Rabastan's severed cock falling out of the woman in the room.

"Oh gross!" Hermione said shivering.

"Serves the bastard right, Spindle is very good a blinking people where they need to be as long as all appendages are close to the body," Draco smiled, "Now lets get this poor woman untied and heal her,"

As they released her from the chains Draco caught her and Hermione started to run healing diagnostics over her.

"Fuck! Draco, this isn't a muggle!" she said as she removed a glamour from the woman, "This is Hannah Abbott! She's been missing for the last 3 years, she was one of the last Healers sent after this bastard. Padma will be so happy to see her again!"

"Padma?" Draco asked.

"Yeah they're married, she's been so lost these last few years, the ministry was getting ready to declare her dead." Hermione explained.

They called for the local Auror to come in and help sort out the building locking the spell room and clearing all the other questionable rooms. Just as they were getting ready to take Hannah to the local healers Spindle blinked back in.

"Master did I leave something when I left?" she asked looking around the room.

"You don't mean his penis?" Draco asked.

"Yes apparently there's a spell that they can run at the ministry to prove whether on not he's raped as many women as have come forward."

"Yes I made that spell when I was an Unspeakable, seemed like the right thing to do when witches were coming forward all the time, it proved that although Rowle was a player and a Death Eater he wasn't a rapist no matter what some wanted us to believe." Hermione responded.

"Ok well it's over there, neither of us wanted to touch it," Draco told Spindle.

She shrugged her shoulders and blinked over to the appendage then she blinked back to Hermione who still had Hannah somewhat subdued next to her, "Want me to take her to Mrs Abbott?"

"Can you take her straight to St Mungo's? She needs to be seen by the head Healer I've given her something to keep her calm, but I don't think the Healers here will be able to help," Hermione replied.

"Yes Miss!" Spindle said bowing and then she took Hannah's hand and blinked out.

About an hour later everything was locked up and the Aurors had gathered all the evidence that they could. Draco and Hermione went back to their hotel room, once there Draco finished his report and sent it back to his boss. He heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Come in Granger!" he called.

"So Malfoy where do we go from here?" she asked once she'd made her way to the sofa he'd been sitting on.

"I guess we have two choices, 1: we continue to look for him; 2: we go back home, I doubt that he'll stay here now that we've found his house and all his spell books." Draco reasoned.

"Hmm… I guess, well it's gone 9pm lets get some rest and we can decide in the morning." She replied leaving his room.

Draco decided that he didn't want to stay in the room when he wasn't tired, being in the room was reminding him of the last twenty-four hours with Granger.

He wandered down to the beach where there were still loads of people surfing, swimming and frolicking in the water. He found a little restaurant that was still serving and ordered some food. He sat at a table facing the beach basking in the setting sun. As he ate his meal he kept seeing flashes out of the corner of his eye, but every time he turned to look what ever has caught his eye wasn't there. After a few more times of this happening he started to focus on the muggles around where he thought he kept seeing the wizard they were after. There were obvious differences and he could see that muggles were almost being repelled from a certain area. Realising that the Wizard they were after hadn't left the area he finished his meal paid and rushed back to the hotel.

"Hermione! Hermione! He's still here!" he exclaimed bursting into her room.

The sight that greeted him froze him to the spot. Her room looked like it had been ransacked, he checked the wards and none had been disturbed so how the hell had someone got in. Then he remembered what Spindle had said about the muggle wanting to harm Hermione. He ran down to reception to ask who had been to their rooms to be told that only the housekeeper had gone up, something about being called to replace towels. He demanded to speak to the woman, but when she appeared he gave up all hope of getting answers out of her. She looked dazed and confused and was having trouble standing upright. That bastard had Imerio'd her and then wiped her memory. He muttered a healing charm as he walked away from her and rushed back to his room. He went through the debris trying to find a clue to where he'd have taken her. He grabbed the muggle phone and for the second time in twenty-four hours he called the local Aurors. Just as he was relaying what had happened to the local office a bright white Otter appeared in front of him.

"Draco, help! He's got me tied up, the bastard has used the Cupids Curse again, please come quick, I've got my eyes closed but I'm not sure how long I can do this with what he's trying," her voice faulted and a scream wrenched the air, "Please hurry, the only other option I've got is to blind myself! I'm at a warehouse two streets down from where we were earlier, please come help me!" the otter disappeared.

Draco relayed the info to the local Aurors and then grabbed the broom Harry had packed for him in case he had to do surveillance where muggles couldn't see them. He jumped onto his broom and flew out the window as fast as he could heading to the place Hermione was being held.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So, you took my other little witch, shame she was finally broken in just as I liked. Not an issue though I've got you now and no one will ever find you!" the wizard chuckled.

"You haven't got me!" Hermione argued thankful he'd been too absorbed in removing her clothes to notice she sent Draco a message.

"Oh, but I have, every few years you idiot Healers are sent to find me and bring me back. You're only the second one who's actually gotten close to catching me. Shame about my other place but this one can be set up to take over. Soon you'll have to look at me and then the fun will begin!" he growled.

"I won't look at you, you're mad!" she spat.

"The Cupid's Curse is a wonderful invention of mine," he said conversationally ignoring her comments, "you see I came across it by chance, thought I could make a potion that would make you chasers feeling sympathy for me, didn't realise what it could do until the first Healer got hit with it," he paused as he licked her abdomen.

She bucked against him trying to escape but he chuckled as the chains kept her in place.

"After that first time I began to play with it a little," he mumbled into her stomach as he trailed kisses there, he bit down on her hip bone and she squeaked in pain but still kept her eyes closed and her head turned. "the time delay was a wonderful change, that third one bless thought they'd escaped me but then when he saw his son again," he laughed as he moved his hand to between her thighs, she tried to slam them shut but he was stronger, he forced her legs apart and settled his mouth just above her slit. "it was fun watching him try to resist the Curse, you know I followed out of professional curiosity about my curse, I saw him fuck his wife trying to get over the curse, saw him fuck himself his sons name on his lips as he came, interesting turn of events jumping in front of that train to save his boy." His fingers bit into the inside of her thighs as he bent his head and inhaled her scent, "You may actually be better than the last one, how much of a freak are you Healer? Did you succumb to the Curse I wonder?" he snorted this Healer was particularly smart and might have known about the delay and that an instant wash or shower would almost void it, but of course his Curse had been getting stronger and you literally had to apparate into an already running water source, any delay in washing wouldn't get it all off and you'd still be affected. He ran his finger along her slit, it had been a quite a while since he'd had to brake in a new toy, he wasn't usually bothered by them but every now and then one caught his attention. Usually they were beautiful or wickedly smart. This one was both and he would enjoy breaking her. He felt her trying to move away from him. A smile playing on his lips. He would have her either way, it would be easy for her if she looked at him, or it would be fun for him if she didn't.

"Get off you fucking bastard," she yelled at him.

"Why when I'm just starting to have fun!" he replied forcing a finger inside her cunt, she cried out as she felt his nails tear at her flesh.

She tried to twist away from him, desperate to stop the pain that was shooting through her body. He laughed and pulled his finger out, then he bit onto her clit with such force she thought she might black out from pain. He was happily toying with her, he rammed two fingers inside her curling them in causing more tearing sensations.

He lifted his head slightly looking up at her still turned head.

"You will look eventually, you look familiar, oh I know," he said pushing a third finger into her caring little that his nails had become like talons and were ripping her up, "you were at school with that Potter boy, I always meant to thank him for what he did to my cousin, that creepy little rat fucked the family name for all future generations, fancy following that noseless twat!" at this Hermione stopped moving and almost looked at him to gage his expression, but she remembered what he'd used on her and kept her face averted.

"Your cousin? That really doesn't narrow it down most of you purebloods are fucking inbred, so your cousin could be half the Death Eaters!" she growled.

"True, but Pettigrew was never a particularly influential wizarding family, hence why my mother married a muggle and I managed to hide from your kind for so long!" he laughed then he returned his mouth to her cunt and bit down harder than before.

Draco landed outside the front of the building Granger had told him she was in, just as the other Auror's arrived.

"You sure she's in there?" one of them asked.

"This is where she said he was keeping her, we need to hurry, he's used a potion on her that if she looks at him she's done for." Draco replied moving to the door.

"Wait we need to send Leroy in first!" he Auror said.

"Who's Leroy and why does he have to go in first?" Draco demanded getting ready to beat the door down.

"I'm Leroy!" A hulking Caribbean man stated moving forward.

Before Draco could ask the man transformed into a wolf.

"Fuck you've got a werewolf on the pay roll!" he exclaimed.

Leroy growled, "I'm not a fucking werewolf, those twats are mongrels, I'm a lycanthrope, I'm a pure wolf not a fucking dog, and I don't need a full moon to change!" Leroy's voice came thundering into Draco's head.

"Ok shit! Sorry I've only ever known werewolves didn't know there was any other kind!" he said aloud.

"It's ok we're different species, we're two beings working together in one body, they're two beings fighting over one body, the ones you know like Greyback have let the wolf take control I very much doubt there is much man left. We're equals in this body and never fight for dominance, your Healers friend Lupin was like us, well as close as a dog could get! She's in here and she's in pain!" Leroy explained.

Draco stopped wondering about the man/wolf whatever and moved forward with the rest of them. They slowly moved through the rooms one as a time, checking for him and any traps he might have set. They disarmed three curse charms and a flash bang which Draco noted the Weasleys would be very interested in. as they were going through the building Leroy suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, he the changed back to human.

"This way!" he said taking off in a run.

Just as Draco was following him he heard her scream, without thinking he barreled after Leroy over taking him and bursting into the room wand raised.

he saw Hermione spread eagled on a table with that bastard at her cunt, he was hurting her, and he was enjoying it. Before he could send a curse, Leroy jumped transforming and knocking him away from Hermione. Draco rushed to her and undid the binding on her, he magicked a blind fold and slipped it over her eyes, "It's ok Hermione I'm here, we've got him." He soothed her helping her get up, he took in all the cuts and lacerations on her lower body he slipped off his robe and placed it around her covering her from the sight of the others who had entered the room.

He put her behind him as he made his way to the door, he dragged her to the ground as the Wizard they were after used his wand and sent Leroy flying over his head. The others all started firing spells and curses at the wizard to no avail. Draco slowly got to his feet helping Hermione up and made his way behind the barricade that the other Aurors had made allowing him access to the door to get her out of there. Just as got closer to the door he heard of the Aurors scream, he turned to see lacerations appear all over the mans body. Bastard was using unforgivables. With little thought for his own safety he pushed Hermione to the floor and told her to stay there, he ran to the side of the wounded Auror and quickly healed him while dragging him back behind the others who were know using shielding spells as Leroy growled ready to attack again. What followed was a frenzy of shielding spells; curses; deflection spells and fur. Although the locals were good with their shields they'd clearly not as much experience with some of the curses, Draco gave a wry smile thinking that finally living with a sadistic bastard for 3 years was paying off between his mad Aunt and Voldemort he'd seen all these curses in action and his godfather and mother had taught him how to counteract them all unbeknownst to the Noseless Lord. Draco took the lead firing spell after spell at the bastard who had hurt Hermione and got away with hurting countless others. Just as he turned to check on Hermione he felt a sting hit his wand arm, he wordlessly and wandlessly healed the spell and turned back to the Wizard in question dodging the next stinging hex and deflecting a Diffindo Charm, bastard was getting reckless now his spells and curses hitting walls and furniture as well as the other wizards in the room. It was then Draco heard the words uttered he'd hoped to never hear again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the wizard shouted aiming his wand at Hermione who was still behind the others.

Without thinking Draco shouted back, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" bright white light lit the room as a giant lion appeared in front of them, it stood its ground as the killing curse came at it, the lion roared and the others watched in shock and disbelief as the green light from the curse was deflected and sent back to the caster, Draco had no time to think about the fact that was the first time he'd managed to cast a complete Patronus or the fact that said Patronus was a fucking Lion the symbol if Gryffindor. He watched the curse hit the wizard right side of his body he heard the scream and watched as he went down hard. They all gave it a few minutes to make sure he wasn't getting up again when Leroy went forward and sniffed at him. He changed back into human form and turned to Draco and his Auror Boss.

"His heart's still beating but his right side is dead!" then he looked Draco in the eye, "Didn't know Patronus could do that?"

"Neither the bloody hell did I, but it was the only protection spell I could think of that might be strong enough to save us all from the killing curse, he was aiming behind you all but it would have taken you all out to get to it's target," he replied still slightly dazed but quickly pulling himself together.

Leroy just nodded and then everyone else started moving. The local Head Auror spoke to Draco saying that they'd take care of the wizard and that they would send someone over later in the day to check out Hermione's hotel room and check the muggle staff were doing ok, Draco gave him a quick run-down of the curse Hermione had been hit with and warned them that she wouldn't be able to see anyone for 24 hours and that he could contact his boss in England once he had her healed and rested. Draco went back to Hermione's side and took her hand.

"He's down and he's not getting back up, I need to get you back to the hotel, I need to sort these wounds out ok?" he asked her.

She just nodded pulling his robe tighter around her naked body. Deciding that trying to lead her through the building wouldn't work he scooped her up into his arms and carried her outside to where his broom was still leaning against the wall. She hadn't protested to him carrying her in fact she'd leant in to him her body shaking, it was a good job he was leaving or he would have killed that bastard for this. He didn't tell her what he was about to do, he knew she hated flying on brooms but the time it was there was no way to avoid muggles as it was nearly 5am and the weeks being here he knew the fishermen and the market venders were getting up this time to set up or just coming in with their fresh catch. He carefully turned her towards him and grabbed his broom with his free hand, he put it in place and then carefully straddled it and picked Hermione up, so she was sat across his lap, he silently commanded the broom up and took off, he felt her curl into his lap and her breath hitch. He made sure she was safe as he made his firebolt move faster to get them back to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He touched the Firebolt down gently on the balcony of his hotel room, with out much thought he just dropped it to the ground and took Hermione in his arms again and took her into the room and lay her down on the bed. She lay there quietly head turned away from him.

"Hermione?" he gently said her name wanting her to acknowledge him.

He saw the slight nod of her head, but she still wouldn't talk.

"I need you to take this sweetie," he said handing her a potion that he'd taken from his case at the side of his bed. "It's a pain potion and a sleeping draft, I need to have a look at what that bastard did to you, and I don't want to hurt you,"

She took the potion from him and drank it straight down, which he knew was a sign of how bad she was hurting, there was no way the Hermione Granger would take a potion she couldn't see, from a man she didn't trust, but she did, and he watched as she slowly fell

asleep. He managed to secure the blindfold across her eyes incase anything he was about to do caused her pain enough to wake her from the potion. He carefully opened the robe that she'd had wrapped around herself and had to stop himself from swearing. There across her body were deep lacerations, as he carefully got closer, he did swear what that fuck had this wanker done to her. There were bite marks and scratches across her abdomen and bruises blooming across her chest in brilliant blues and purples. He carefully cleaned the wounds he could see, some of them he could use potions on but there were at least ten that he was going to have to stitch up. He started at her chest and worked his way carefully down making sure that he didn't cause her more pain than was necessary. Once he got to her abdomen his breath hitched as he looked down at her, there was a 10inch gash going from her belly button to her lower abdomen just above her vagina. As his eyes took this in they followed the injury and then panic set in, between her legs was a pool of fresh blood, he carefully places a gauze pad on the 10inch gash and then moved to open her legs gently.

"What the fuck has he done? I should have fucking killed him, no one would have blamed me!" he growled angrily to himself as he took in the cuts and bite marks on her inner thighs and clit, all of them so deep that they were bleeding even now. He steadied himself with a deep breath and began to work on these injuries. He shut himself down to who he was working on and just did what he'd been trained to do. He'd fix her it was another one of the reasons that Harry and Ron had pushed for him to go with Hermione. Closing himself off to who and what he was having to do he sterilized wounds, cauterized the ones that needed it and stitched the ones he had no choice about.

An hour later he had finished the one task he prayed to Merlin he'd never have to do again and now with some quick calculations he worked out the approximate time that Granger was snatched and subsequently when she was hit with that fuck awful curse. He worked out that he'd left the hotel at 9.30pm, he'd been gone about an hour and a half two at the most. That was including the walk to the restaurant and back and the meal itself. He'd spent half an hour looking round the hotel for the housekeeper, then he'd got her Patronus so he guessed she was hit about 12.30am, 1am at the latest, he checked the clock by his bedside and realized that with everything that had happened with getting to her and the attack at the second location and then getting her back here and working on her it was 7am that meant that she needed to be kept sedated for another seventeen and a half hours. Checking that she wasn't in too much discomfort he went and moved the sofa in the room so that it was facing the bed but also between the door to the bathroom and the door to the room, he wasn't having any more surprises today. He dozed for another hour or so and then got up and headed to the bathroom checking on Hermione before he left the room. He had a quick shower while in the bathroom just as he got out he heard her scream.

He bolted for the door but stopped as he heard her call out his name.

"Draco stop! I don't know where you are but stop! The blindfold's moved and I opened my eyes when I woke up from a nightmare. Where's my wand?" she called out all in one shuddering breath.

"It's in the draw in the bedside table to your left," he shouted back he opened the door by a crack and watched her turn open the draw and grabbed her wand.

He heard a muffled noise he guessed was her casting a spell and then watched as a blindfold slipped over her eyes and strapping appeared so that the blindfold was secure around her eyes and that there was no chance that it would slip again. "Ok it's safe now!" she called out.

Draco opened the door and strolled into the room.

"Why are you awake Hermione? What I gave you should have kept you asleep for another three hours at least!" he replied moving over to the bed and sitting on her right side.

She turned her face towards him with it tilted to the side.

"I don't know, I started to have flashed of memory and then I was sat upright here," she replied confused.

"That doesn't make any sense!" he said as he was watching her the sheet, she'd pulled around herself slipped and his eyes caught one of the wounds he'd had to stitch and without thinking grabbed hold of her arm pulling it away from her body causing her to yelp.

"What the fuck Malfoy!" she growled.

"There was a wound here," he gently touched her abdomen, "And now there's nothing but a raised red mark, my potions and spells aren't that fast acting, this is going beyond clotting factors found within the blood, Hermione what's going on?"

He watched as she took a deep breath, "Is it a full moon?" she asked him.

"Yes, I believe it was last night, why does that matter?"

"OK so don't laugh but since I turned 20 if I find myself injured in anyway by the end of the full moon they were healed, or mainly, the only one that is still there is this," she said holding out her arm that still showed the scar that his mad aunt had left, however he noticed that rather than the whole word there were some letters missing.

"Well that's a brilliant skill to have, you'll have to teach me how you did it!" he replied.

"Didn't you hear me? It just started at the age of 20 and I didn't do anything to initiate this, we can't work out what it is, I've run tests and did everything I could to find out what it was, but as a Curse Breaker and a Healer the only thing that makes sense is Werewolf blood, but I've never been bitten, so I don't know what else it is!" she replied she seemed to find it easier talking to him now that she couldn't see him.

"Maybe you should talk to Leroy once you can see again!" he mused.

"Who's Leroy?" she asked.

"He's an Auror here and he's also a Lycanthrope" Draco explained.

"A werewolf? She commented.

"Don't call him that, he doesn't like it, but he'll be able to help you," Draco simply said and then moved her so that he could check on her other wounds.

"This amazing, although there are still a lot that will need to be dressed and redressed. You might find it a little uncomfortable to pass urine for the next few days maybe even weeks,"

"Why?" she asked him raising an eyebrow behind the blindfold.

"I had to do some rather delicate stitching inside the virginal canal, and in the uterine walls."

"You did what!" she exclaimed.

"I had to perform muggle surgery on some of your wounds, there weren't going to respond to magic, and I couldn't run the risk of a spell going wrong and causing you any side effects that could affect you in the future."

"How do you know anything about muggle medicine?" she asked.

"I studied it," he simply responded.

"What?" she questioned. "You're not going to explain any more than that?"

He sighed and rolled his shoulders, here it was time to explain to her the past, "So you knew I had a trial after the war?"

"Yes?" she hummed.

"Well they decided that it would be a waste of my talent to put me in Azkaban with my arsehole father, I'd learnt a lot of healing spells and potions while living with that no-nose wanker, I seemed naturally good at it. So, the Ministry decided that my punishment would be to not only train as a Healer, but they would give me a time turner and send me to Muggle Medical school I went to the Imperial College School of Medicine in London. They refused to trust me to go alone bearing in mind what they thought my stance on Muggles was. So, they sent Potter and Weasley with me as they were the only, Aurors all be it trainees that would fit in with the students. I did like a lot of the others in our year chose to and finished our last year as a correspondence course. In three years I completed all training graduated three years early from University and was then given the choice of what to do next, I decided that as Harry, Ron and I had become close friends dealing with a lot in the first year living in each other's pockets, I'd even been going through the Auror training with them, so I spent six months focusing on that and then I joined them at work. I spend one weekend an month in Muggle London working on different trauma units in as many hospitals I can get to, that was my specialty Trauma, after seeing what the war did to all of us I wanted to help those truly effected. But that also left me with the skills to identify what had been done to you. I gave you the sleeping potion because I didn't want you to have flashes when I needed to put stitches in certain places." He explained.

"Well as I'm awake you may as well tell me everything you've done!" she sighed sitting back on the bed until she was leant against the head board, she moved the sheet tighter around her and then turned her head to face him.

"So…. Granger shit you really want to know?" he asked swallowing hard not sure what he was going to say.

"Just tell me Malfoy!" she grumbled.

"You've got contusions to your abdomen, well you did have, the ones that are still visible are the ones going from your belly button down to your vagina, they were at least 5 inches deep and 3 inches wide, it had cut right down to the subcutaneous tissue, if he'd gone any deeper he would have started to hit the muscles and I've never seen anyone do that with just their nails. That one needed to be stitched internally and externally, it took 15 stitches in all, I used surgical thread that had been soaked in healing potions, it helps clot the blood and encourage the skin to knit back together." He paused looking at her.

She simply nodded and went to move her hand to her stomach.

"Don't touch it!" he warned, and her hand stopped.

"That seems painful and would explain the pulling sensation, it's the thread. What else have you done if I won't be able to pee with out it hurting?" she asked.

"Your internal walls were seriously damaged, there were cuts all over them and three deep long cuts going from your uterus down to the entrance of your vagina." He said.

"How did you work on that if you're here alone, you wouldn't be able to stitch me internally without help," she asked.

"Muggle endoscopes are a wonderful invention, and with a little bit of magic you'd be amazed at what I can do, I've used techniques like those out in the field although usually the Aurors are awake." He explained.

"How many stitches have you had to put in total?" She asked needing to know how much discomfort she was really going to be in.

"External wounds in total 45 stitches, internal in total 100 stitches, that is including the ones in your abdomen to pull the skin together. There are some that are dissolvable but some of the internal ones the dissolvable thread wouldn't have kept the wounds closed, you will need to get them removed from some of your work colleagues as I don't think you'll want me to do that again."

"Not really something I would choose to do Malfoy, no offense!" she replied and lay back down on the bed, "Can we try the potion again?"

He smiled and got another sleep draft from his bag. He went back to the bed and handed it to her. "Here you go Granger!"

She took it from him and took it straight down a small smile playing on her lips. He had to stop himself from groaning and from tasting her in the way he so desperately wanted. He watched as her body relaxed and she fell asleep. For the rest of the day that became their routine. He sat reading on the sofa watching her to make sure that she has the pain potions and sleeping draft next to the bed and in reach when she needed them. A little after 9pm he'd finished reading about Professors Langdon's latest adventure and found himself drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, he awoke to Hermione's voice talking to someone in the other room. He jumped up and checked the time it was 8am whoever it was she was talking to they were safe from the effects of the potion.

"Fuck 'Mione!" a voice rushed that Draco recognized, he dragged himself up and quickly used a spell to clean himself up.

"Oi Ginger prick! You not coming to give me a kiss!" he called out a smirk on his face.

In seconds the adjoining door was thrown open and he was tackled back to the couch.

"You Blonde wanker! But as you asked so nicely!" Ron growled and planted a kiss on Draco's lips.

He pushed Ron off him and started to spit at on the floor, "Yuck! What the Fuck!"

"Well you did ask for it!" Ron laughed as he got up dragging Draco with him.

As he got to his feet he looked over Ron's shoulder to see Harry standing there laughing. Once Ron backed up he came over and hugged Draco tighter than he had ever before, "Thank you for keeping her safe!" he whispered as he let him go.

"Not a problem, glad we got the bastard and that she's ok!" he said as he moved back to look at where Hermione was stood in the door. He didn't say any more as he watched her watching them.

Ron went back over to Hermione and carefully put his arms around her to hug her gently.

"Did you do that?" he asked Draco pointing to the stitches on Hermione's stomach, it was then that Draco noticed that she was wearing a crop top and short skirt, he hated the fact that it showed the bruises on her legs however he was glad that with her strange powers to heal they were no longer the nasty cuts they had been.

"Yeah I did that, didn't want her to be a mess when you women came to visit her," he joked.

Harry smiled at him and just hugged him again, "They were worse than that weren't they?" he whispered.

Not showing any reaction to the question he simply answered, "You know?"

"Yes, she's not as smooth as she thinks, I mean come on the "MUDBLOOD" scar isn't as bad or defined as it should be and I know that there isn't a cure for that spell, I looked into it!" Harry answered pulling back from Draco.

"So, gents I think it's time to get things written up and head back home. Hermione could I have a word with you?" Draco said as he turned his back on Harry and Ron to start packing.

"Um..sure!" she replied and walked over to him.

Harry just nodded and took Ron back into Hermione's adjoining room.

"So, you remember what I said yesterday about the stitches?"

"Yes Malfoy I'm not an idiot!" she grumbled.

It was then he looked up at her and noticed she was nibbling her lower lip, it took all his will power not to brush his thumb over her lip to stop her doing that, "That's not what I meant, I know you're intelligent but you were also potioned up to the gills last night so that fucking Curse didn't activate!"

"Sorry, she mumbled blushing slightly.

"That's ok, also I think that you should stay out here for a little longer and spend some time with Leroy, he might be able to help you understand this accelerated healing that you have. You're almost like Wolverine!" he chuckled.

"Yeah but no Adamantium!" she laughed and then looked up at him, "You know the X-Men?"

"Yeah Potter got me into them at Uni, I love the different powers they all have, in an odd way it's as if the Muggle's are using that to explain magic,"

"I never thought about it like that, but I guess I grew up with comics and characters like that," Hermione mused.

"So yeah think about staying for a little bit and see Leroy, I told him last night you might hang around to talk to him, he seemed fine about it, happy almost, here's the phone number for his office," Draco finished handing Hermione a Muggle phone number.

"Are you messing with me?" she asked him as he turned away to pack.

"No, they genuinely share an office space with Muggle Law Enforcement as a special task force and to make it less obvious they're not Muggles they use a telephone." Draco explained shrugging and returning to the task at hand.

An hour later he was ready to head back to England, Harry and Ron were waiting for him downstairs as they'd decided to take advantage of being in such a tropical paradise to have a look around, they wouldn't be coming back.

"Hermione!" he called through the door as he grabbed his suitcase and shrank it down to fit in his pocket.

"Yes Draco?" she replied coming to stand in the doorway.

"Have you decided what you're going to do? I could make it Doctors orders that you stay here and recuperate," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "I've sent my boss a Patronus explaining that I'll be staying here for a little while, she was perfectly happy with it I mean she saw how Hannah was after that bastard had his way with her, she think its best for me to take time to heal. I've phoned Leroy and I'm going to meet him tomorrow to discuss somethings with him, it's fascinating that there are possibly two separate species with the same name and mannerisms!" she replied excited.

Draco smiled at her and moved towards her, she looked at him for a second not sure what he was going to do. He cocked his eyebrow at her and held his arms out. She smiled and stepped forward, they hugged and Draco held her tight smiling into her hair.

"Take care of yourself Granger, enjoy learning new things!" he said to her as he pulled away.

"Thanks for everything Malfoy, don't be a prat when you get back!" she replied smiling at him.

He nodded and walked out of the room to find Ron and Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two months later Draco was heading out to meet Harry and Ron for dinner, it had been a mad two months since he'd got back from his mission with Hermione, he'd had to hand in reports and be available for the most infuriating prosecutor in the wizarding law department, just thinking about Jamerson Cooper set his teeth off, the perky America wizard didn't have a bloody off switch to top it off he and most of his department had been working undercover for the last two months tracking down what they had been told was an illegal creature smuggling ring. They'd gone in assuming dragon eggs were being sold off along with mermaids and the other usual creatures, but what they had found was more than a bit twisted. They'd found that along with their original intel there were also, well for a better word creatures being sold as sex slaves, Draco had witnessed first-hand as a centaur had been shackled by his hind legs as his captives demonstrated how 'virile' he was as a specimen, he had vomited into his mouth as he'd watched a witch strip naked and basically rape the centaur which was a novel concept in general being as the species were rather private and although he knew what they did to Umbridge the rest of their culture was rather private. Today marked the day that they had all finally finished the paper work on the case after successfully catching not only the wizards but muggles who had been running this ring throughout the country, some of his colleagues had got a lead on there being a similar set up in Europe and were discussing a joint task force luckily he wasn't needed. He headed towards the apparition point to head back to his flat to change his clothes.

Half an hour later he was walking into a muggle restaurant on the fringes of wizarding London, this was one of the only places that muggles and wizards mingled the place had been opened by a family of muggles who had two wonderful wizard children, in fact their family was rather adept at producing strong wizarding children, it just happened to be every other generation. He greeted the owner who simply smiled and pointed him towards the corner where Draco notices a rather larger than expected group, he noticed Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville straight away, but as he got closer he was surprised that Pansy, Blaise and Daphne sitting with them. As he went to say hi, he felt someone thump him on his back.

"All right mate, been too long!" Draco turned to see Theo stood behind him, he smiled and hugged his best mate.

"Merlin's beard what are you doing here?"

"Potter decided that we should finally get together, all of us, after all Pansy and Ginny are on the same team, if Pansy has her way, she'll be dating that dopy Gryffindor any day now," Theo said nodding towards Pansy and Dean as they were sitting in at the table.

"He's kept her dangling for the last three months since they both got onto the team." Draco laughed.

"Good, she needs to be made to work for something!" Theo replied, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, by the way when am I going to meet this man of yours?"

Theo stopped and looked at Draco, "you want to meet him?"

"Of course, do you know how happy you've been these last few months, I want to meet the man who's finally putting that smile on your face, it's been tough for all of us Theo, we all deserve happiness," Draco said as he continued towards the table where Harry was now waving at him.

He and Theo made their way to the table, when they got there everyone hugged and greeted each other like they hadn't seen each other in years rather than months. They all grabbed chairs and sat down, the conversations were all moving along naturally which Draco liked as he hadn't been sure how his old friends would be with his new friends, turns out he had nothing to worry about.

"God! I'm so sorry we're late!" a woman's voice panted out just behind Draco without looking he knew who it was and smiled.

"Really Granger, forgotten how to tell time!" he deadpanned.

"Some of us have important work to do Malfoy!" she replied snipped.

Draco smirked, yes they were picking on each other, but he didn't hear that old venom that used to be in their interactions.

"I have important work to do, looking this good takes time Granger," he replied turning to look at her.

"You should have taken more time if you think this is you looking good!" she responded smiling a little.

"Ok now that the evening has begun, can we get some food I'm starving!" an ethereal voice said from behind Hermione.

At the voice Draco got up and moved to grab hold of the witch that was standing behind Hermione, "Luna, how wonderful," he pulled her into a hug, "Now when are you going to make me the happiest wizard in the world and dump that dummy and be with me!" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Luna laughed and hugged Draco back.

"Mate put my witch down and go find one of your own!" Neville laughed at the display getting up to move round to push Draco good naturedly off Luna and take her into his arms.

The others just looked at the three, not sure what was going on but glad that it didn't seem to be causing major issues.

They all sat down and the conversations started again, not long after the arrival of the girls their waiter came and took their food order. They all settled down when the food arrived enjoying the dishes in front of them. Halfway through the meal Ginny stood up.

"Oh, here we go, she's going to announce she and Potter are getting married!" Pansy whispered to Daphne.

Draco overheard and laughed, "I don't think so love try again!" he whispered back.

Pansy huffed but before she could say anything Ginny tapped her glass.

"Can I have your attention please!" she said, and everyone quietened down.

"So today I got some news that I wanted to share with all of you," she beamed, "You know that I got a call up for the England team, along with Pansy and Dean and we are kicking arse this season!" she paused raising her glass and everyone drank. "So, the coaching department have asked if I would like to take over as deputy coach for the reserve team,"

"What you're stopping playing!" Pansy exclaimed.

"No Godric no! But I've said that I would like to become a coach but that I want to still play so they've come up with a program to help players transition when they want to retire from playing and I'm going to be their guinea pig to see if it would work with an active player,"

"That's brilliant! So many players want to go into coaching but not many of them actually make it!" Dean enthused.

Everyone began to discuss the merits of the coaching program.

A coughing sound came from the other end of the table and everyone stopped and looked at Neville, "Well as it's one of those meals Luna and I have something to tell you all, " he smiled and stood up, "We got married last month in Italy,"

The whole table erupted with cheers and congratulations everyone went to hug Neville and Luna, it was then that Draco noticed that Luna was looking a little paler than usual.

"But that's not all is it mate?" Draco asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at the three of them.

"Trust you Draco, but as I've already given some good news it's Luna's turn." Neville replied.

"So, um… I'm pregnant!" she said into the silence.

"Merlin's beard! That's wonderful! How far?" everyone spoke at once coming close again to hug Luna and Neville.

"Guys back up!" Hermione said coming close to the others and making sure they gave Luna room to breathe.

Luna smiled at Hermione and then everyone went back to their seats.

"So, I'm only two months we've had magical and muggle scans and everything seems to be normal and baby is healthy." She smiled at the others, the women all knew where she was coming from magical pregnancies were a lot harder to get through then muggle and most witches lost their first pregnancy in the first two months, so the fact Luna had made two months was wonderful.

"Ok so this deserves a drink!" Theo announced and ordered two bottles of champagne for them to toast Neville and Luna along with Ginny in celebration.

They settled down and soon conversations returned to more mundane things.

"So, Neville I hear that you've started up a greenhouse for growing magical and muggle plants for potions?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I've been set up for about a year now and the plants are coming along wonderfully, I've got a small client base going too, in fact I'm looking to expand soon. How did you know?" he replied.

"Lately the old cronies running my family company have been trying to get me interested in running it, I've told them to fuck off of course but it seems I can't avoid it for much longer, any way they've been on the lookout for a new supplier for the potions department and your name keeps coming up and they seem to think as we went to school together I'd be able to get you to consider a contract with us." Theo said lifting his glass to his lips.

"I don't know about that, you'd have to ask my business partner," Neville replied.

Theo automatically turned to Luna and smiled at her.

"Oh no lovely you're barking up the wrong tree there!" she replied serenely.

Theo looked confused, "Then who is it?"

"That would be me!" Draco replied.

Everyone at the table looked rather comically shocked at this news.

"When did this happen?" Ron asked.

"About ten months ago, I went to see Nev in his other profession as the Boss sent me in after a dodgy as hell mission and he thought I'd need to talk to someone, well we got talking and after my mandated time we decided that this could work for both of us, he does the hiring and firing, the growing and customer services and I do the financial backing, the legal contracts and the chasing up people who owe us money. It works rather well for us. So, Theo what type of contract were you thinking of?" Draco said turning to his oldest friend.

"Um ok so it was aiming at being an exclusive contract with Nott Inc., but I suddenly don't feel too sure of my negotiating skills," he said with a rueful smile at Draco.

"Yeah sorry mate not happening, but rather than messing with a lovely night with mates let's talk about it Monday," Draco smiled and raised his glass.


End file.
